Deception
by LateNightAuthor2013
Summary: AU. Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most characters are OOC. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter One**

"So he's my baby brother now?" two and a half year-old Chad asked, looking up at his big brother.

"Yes," EJ said, "It is part of the family now," he said, looking at the baby in his arms. He didn't really know what to do with it.

_Great,_ EJ thought, _I called him an "it."_

"But I thought he was Sami's baby," Chad said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"No, he's father's baby," EJ said, sitting on the couch beside him, trying to hold the baby that wasn't even a year old yet.

"Who's his mommy?" Chad asked, "Does he have a different mommy like you and me?"

"Uh..." EJ said.

Kristin walked in, "Oh," she grinned, playing along so Chad would think the same thing they needed Will to think, "Is that our new brother?"

"Yes it- I mean, he is!" EJ smiled, nodding to her.

William was going to have a great life as a DiMera.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"See? You go down the slide, not up it! Stupid!" Chad said under his breath, helping six year-old Will go down the slide.

"I want to play in the sand box," Will said, his blue eyes looking up at his big brother.

"Fine," mumbled the eight year-old and he grabbed Will's hand and drug him over to the sand box, "Play then."

"I'm gonna tell EJ you're being mean to me!" Will said, pointing at him.

Chad huffed and sat beside him.

"Hi!" a kid with black hair ran over, a blonde girl following, "Can we play too?"

Chad looked at them suspiciously and then looked at Will.

"Yeah!" Will chirped, "I'm Will!"

"I'm Abby and this is Sonny!" she giggled, sitting down, "Your hair is pretty like mine," she looked at Chad, "You look weird."

Chad stuck his tongue out and Sonny tried not to laugh.

Abby watched as Sonny and Will built a castle together, "Hey, I wanna help!"

Chad rolled his eyes, sitting on the bench. He really was trying to act cool, but he wanted to play in the sand too.

"Sonny! Abigail!" Adrienne ran over with Jennifer and Adrienne quickly grabbed Sonny's hand, "You are not to play with him."

"Hey, back off, lady!" Chad stood up, "They were just having some fun!" he grabbed his brother's hand quickly, pulling him away.

"You're those DiMera boys!" Adrienne snapped, "Stay away from my son."

"Bye!" Abby waved.

"But we were having fun," Will looked up at Chad with sad blue eyes.

Chad sighed and sat Will on the bench, "We don't need anyone, Will. They aren't 'sposed to judge us just because of who our daddy is."

Will looked at him, "Why can't I have friends?"

Chad bit his lip. He knew the feeling from school, "I'll be your friend, Will."

"How can we be friends and brothers?" Will laughed.

Chad rolled his eyes, "DiMeras can do whatever they wanna do."

"Promise we'll always be together, big brother?" Will asked.

"Pinky promise!" Chad laughed, linking their pinkies.

"Friends forever and ever!" Will giggled and stood up on the bench and hugged him.

Chad thought about pushing him away but then sighed.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

The search was given up for the Horton baby long ago. Will was thankful for his family. His siblings were all nice and his dad was nice to them when he was home and he never knew his mother. He was starting his sophmore year at high school now and he knew Chad wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Hey!" Chad walked into Will's room. Chad was eighteen now and on his senior year of high school, while Will was sixteen.

"What?" Will groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

"School," Chad said, "Don't make me dump water on you. And that coffee house is opening today. I want some caffiene. So we need to go early. So get up!"

Will sighed and got up, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and EJ has a surprise for you!" Chad grinned, running out.

Will laughed quietly, grabbing his clothes for school.

* * *

Will ran downstairs in his gray hoodie, sighing when he saw his tall brothers waiting for him.

"Here," EJ said and handed a set of keys to him.

"What?" Will asked, looking at them.

"Those are keeeys, Will," Chad said slowly like he was talking to a baby.

Will glared at him.

"Well, you have your license, now you have a car," EJ said.

"Holy crap, really?" Will laughed.

"Yeah, you're driving me to school today. Don't kill me," Chad said and drug him out the door.

EJ laughed quietly, watching them. Will was a DiMera now, there was no doubt about it with his attitude. Of course, with their family it was easy to make a birth cirtificate, saying EJ's mother was Will's and their father was Will's. No one ever knew the difference once the search was called off.

He didn't exactly know why his father had wanted Will in their family.

And with how happy they were? He wasn't going to question it.

* * *

"So this place is cool," Chad said, looking around and stopped, "Great, look who owns the joint."

Will rolled his eyes, knowing it was Kiriakis, "Great," he snorted. Blushing when he saw Sonny smile. He'd seen him at school before he had the biggest crush in history on him. Sadly, he couldn't act on it, know his family's past with his family.

It was stupid really, in Will's mind. HE never had a problem with the family so why should he have to hate them?

Will bit his lip and walked up to the counter, "Hi," he said bravely.

_What the hell?_ Chad thought, walking up beside his brother protectively.

"Hi," Sonny smiled, "I've seen you around school, right? You're the cute little blonde who's always blushing? Will, right?"

"Will DiMera," Chad said quickly, putting his hands on Will's shoulders, rolling his eyes, "Obviously, your family has a problem with him, so we'll take our business elsewhere-"

"Oh, please," Sonny rolled his eyes, "That fued is older than my uncle. I'm my own man and I can be friends with who I want."

Chad balled his fists when he saw Will blush again, "We have to get to school," he snapped, dragging Will out.

If Will wanted to date? Cool. As long as it wasn't a Kiriakis who told him he was cute the first time he talked to him.

* * *

Will put his things in his locker at the end of the day, trying to ignore how people walked around him like there was some kind of force field.

Until-

"Will!" someone yelled.

Will wipped around quickly when someone said his name that wasn't Chad, thinking someone was going to shoot him or something.

"Hi," Sonny walked up.

Will looked at him in shock. On top of someone talking to him, on top of a junior talking to him...a Kiriakis was talking to him. _Again_. For the second time.

"H-Hi," Will managed to stutter out, holding his books close to his chest.

Sonny smiled, "So, I kind of wanted to talk to you since your brother isn't around to try to kill me."

"Yeah," Will mumbled, "Sorry about him. He's just protective."

"Understandable," Sonny said quietly, "I mean...growing up in the DiMera mansion?"

Will rolled his eyes and started to walk to his next class, "It really wasn't that bad. My father is nice, contrary to popular belief. But he's only nice to the right people."

Sonny snorted, following him, "Right," he said.

"Why are you following me?" Will sighed, "Begging is a sign of weakness, I hope you know that."

"So what? Your dad taught you how to pick out weaknesses when you were growing up? No tossing a baseball around?" Sonny asked.

"He taught me how to play chess," Will rolled his eyes, "Are you just going to follow me and insult my family, Sonny?"

_Woops,_ Sonny thought.

"No," Sonny said quickly, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Right," Will said.

"Do you want to-" Sonny started.

"Will!" Neil Hulthran ran up, "Hey there."

Neil was a senior with Chad and was also Will's best friend. Well...more like Chad's henchman in Sonny's mind.

"Hi, Neil," Will sighed.

"Chad sent me to come to pick you up. We need a ride home," Neil crossed his arms and looked at Sonny, "Um...did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," Will snapped.

"Well, um...we can't be late, c'mon Will," Neil said quickly.

Will sighed, "See you later, Sonny."

Sonny watched after him and sighed. Damnit.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Two**

"I'm telling you, man," Neil said as he sat in the DiMera mansion in Chad's room as they "did homework" a.k.a. play video games and pig out, "It was flirt city over there. That kid wants in Will's pants."

Chad nodded, "My thoughts exactly," he shot Neil's character, "I don't like that he's a Kiriakis, let alone that he flirted with Will the first time he talked to him! He's too old for him too."

"Okay, I disagree there," Neil said and mumbled under his breath, "Asshole," when he saw his character died and hit his extra life, "It's one year."

"So what? He's not going to date Sonny!" Chad snapped.

* * *

Will listened outside the door and rolled his eyes, taking out his phone and hovered his thumb over the new contact in his phone with Sonny's picture on it and bit his lip, going upstairs to his room and hit the call button, biting his lip.

_"Well if it isn't Will DiMera calling me," _he heard Sonny answer.

Will rolled his eyes, "Hi, Sonny," he sighed, "I was wondering if we could meet up? And...maybe continue the conversation we were having earlier?"

_"Awesome," _Sonny said, _"I'm closing up Common Grounds now if you wanna meet up."_

"Cool," Will said and hung up and checked his hair in the mirror.

_Should I change? Do I look okay? Is this a date? Oh my God, I wish I had someone to ask advice from, _Will though then sighed, grabbing his jacket and shoes and walked out of his room and downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Will sighed when he heard EJ when he was about to get to the door.

Will whipped around, "Out," he mumbled.

"At this hour?" EJ asked.

"Yes," Will crossed his arms.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, William?" EJ laughed.

Will rolled his eyes, "No," he grabbed his bag.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" EJ sighed, "I don't want to have to go out and search for you all night."

"I'm going for a walk with...a few friends," Will shrugged, "Bye," he said before EJ could stop him and shut the door.

"Hey, Will!" Chad yelled from his window on the second story, "Where are you headed?"

_Lie,_ a little voice in the back of his head said.

"The Pub!" Will called and ran off.

* * *

Chad turned to Neil, "We're so going to the pub."

* * *

Will walked into Common Grounds, "Um...hi."

Sonny smiled, "Hey!" he said happily, "I'm just closing up," he said.

Will flopped down on the couch, "I never did get any coffee from here..."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Well I guess I can make an exception and give you something after closing."

Will smiled, "Thank you."

_What am I supposed to say? This is why I should have had friends growing up, maybe I would have had social skills, _Will thought.

"How long have you been in Salem?" Will asked.

"Since I was three," Sonny said, "And you?"

"Forever," Will laughed, "I never...noticed you."

"Well, my parents and the rest of my family didn't exactly want me to be talking to DiMeras," Sonny said, sitting down and handing Will a cup of coffee, holding his own in his other hand as he sat beside him, "But I think that's just stupid."

Will laughed quietly, "I dunno...I might be out to murder you right now."

"I doubt that," Sonny rolled his eyes as Will drank his coffee, "You're just...different."

"Yeah, I've heard," Will said, taking another drink, "I don't exactly fit in with them...I mean...I love them, they're my family...I just don't see the world how they see it."

"And how do you see it, Will DiMera?" Sonny asked, tilting his head a little.

"Just...it's not something to be won," Will shrugged, "You don't always have to rule everything."

"C'mon, this place is creepy without noise," Sonny laughed, standing up, "What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't have a curfew," Will laughed, standing up with him and walked out of the coffee house and into Horton Square and messed with his cup.

"So how is school?" Sonny asked, "I hope your classes are okay...not that I don't think you're smart or-"

"I'm doing great," Will smiled, "Well...aside from economics."

"I can help you if you want," Sonny offered, "I'm obviously very good at it."

Will laughed, "Someone is cocky."

"Oh you have no idea how cocky I am," Sonny smirked.

"Mr. Kiriakis, do I detect a sex joke?" Will laughed, walking backwards as they walked through the square.

Sonny laughed, "Well, if you read into it that way."

"Will!" Chad walked up to him, "We went to the pub and you weren't there!"

"Probably because you're getting on my nerves!" Will yelled, "Let me have a life."

"Not with a Kiriakis!" Chad snapped.

"Just leave me alone!" Will snapped, "I'm not a baby anymore, Chad!"

Chad crossed his arms and sighed, looking over at his friend, "Neil."

Neil walked over and took Will's cup of coffee and handed it to Sonny then picked Will up in a fireman's hold.

"Are you serious?!" Will demanded, "Let go!"

Chad snorted, "Yeah, right."

Will sighed and gave up, "Later, Sonny."

"Bye," Sonny called and rolled his eyes. Stupid Chad. Stupid Neil.

* * *

Will shoved Chad as soon as he saw Neil drove off after they got into the entry way, "How could you embarrass me like that?!" he demanded, shoving him again.

"Will, I'm telling you, don't test me," he shoved him back.

Will shoved him again.

"Oh, that is it!" Chad yelled, shoving Will again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" EJ yelled, walking out and holding Chad back, "What the hell is the matter with you two?! This morning you were best friends!"

"He embarrassed me in front of Sonny!" Will yelled.

"Sonny who?!" EJ demanded.

"He's talking about Jackson Kiriakis! Victor's nephew!" Chad yelled.

"Well you don't need to be hanging around those people!" EJ said.

_Of course he took Chad's side,_ Will thought, rolling his eyes and stomped upstairs, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled and threw himself on his bed.

_I swear I'm not even related to these people sometimes,_ Will thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Three**

"So where are your body guards today?" T asked, flopping down across from Will in the library.

"At track practice, thankfully," Will rolled his eyes.

T was the only friend he really had...well, he considered him a friend. He let him copy his homework and sometimes he came over.

"So...this Sonny guy," T said, "You got a crush on him or something?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Yes, T, if you have to put it that way...I think he's cute."

T rolled his eyes, "Well don't let the family know that," he laughed, "Your dad would throw a fit."

"My dad is never home, he wouldn't know," Will laughed, "And I don't understand what started this whole feud in the first place," he rolled his eyes, "And it's getting a little old."

"A little?" T laughed and grabbed Will's paper, reading it over, "You know...last time I copied your test, you got a B and I got a C."

"Probably because they gave out different tests that day, idiot," Will snorted.

"Hey," someone whispered in Will's ear and he whipped around and saw Sonny.

"Oooooh," T whispered under his breath, laughing.

"Shut up," Will snapped and him and turned around in his chair, "Hi, Sonny," he smiled.

"Sonny and Will, sitting in a tree-" T started sarcastically and cursed when Will kicked him under the table.

"So...I was wondering when you wanted me to help you with your economics," Sonny said.

"Is that a code for-" T started.

"T!" Will snapped, trying not to blush because of his mocking friend, "Go away."

T rolled his eyes and grabbed Will's paper off of the table.

"I need that back!" Will called.

"Yeah, yeah," T said as he walked away.

"So...I-I was thinking maybe today after school?" Will offered, "I-I could sneak you into the mansion."

"The DiMera mansion?" Sonny asked in shock.

"W-Well...it would be a lot easier than getting me into the Kiriakis mansion," Will mumbled, "People don't really pay attention..."

Sonny smiled, "Great...I'll see you then," he smiled and grabbed his bag and walked away.

Will watched after him and put his head on the desk.

"Dude," T walked back over, "You are so screwed. You're in love with the guy," he snorted.

"Shut up!" Will said quickly.

* * *

"So...Chad has practice," Will said as they walked up the walk way, "And my dad isn't home...EJ is working...and Kristin is at the company," he smiled and opened the door.

Will walked in and watched as Sonny looked around nervously, "If you're uncomfortable we can go to the square-"

"No, no," Sonny said quickly, "It's just...weird," he laughed as they walked upstairs.

Will peeked into Chad's room as they walked passed, "Okay, he's at practice," he went up another flight.

"So...you live in the attic?" Sonny laughed.

"I wanted to," Will said, "There's a little more privacy up here," he shrugged and walked into his room that was just as nice as all the other rooms in the house and put his bag down.

"Wow," Sonny said, "Our attic is full of boxes and dust," he laughed and sat down beside Will.

Will got out his stuff and threw his portfolios on the bed.

"Whoa," Sonny said, "I had to do this last year," he held up the family tree folder, "It says it's due next week...you haven't started, man."

"I'm having trouble," Will said and sat down again.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

Will sighed, "I seriously can't find anything on my mom," he said, "I'm Chad's half-brother...and EJ and I have the same mother," he said, "But I can't find the original birth certificate...only copies...I need the real one."

Sonny looked a little confused, "Maybe your dad has it in his files or something..."

"I looked," Will sighed, "Seriously, all through this damn house...the library, the basement, the offices, everywhere," Will flopped back, "I'm going to fail."

"Well...maybe we can check the library," Sonny said, "C'mon," he got up, "You shouldn't fail something this easy."

Will sighed and got up, following him out.

* * *

"Okay...births in '97," Sonny said, going through files, "Okay...let's see...he scrolled through the names, "There's nothing under here...the only ones I know are Hernandez and Horton."

"The Horton had a baby in '97?" Will asked, a little confused.

"Dude, you never heard about this?" Sonny asked and pulled out the file before the librarian could see them. They weren't exactly allowed in files like this but with Sonny's family donating? It came with perks.

"Okay," Sonny sat down, "William Robert Reed Horton," he said, "Born November 16," he said, "Okay, so basically Sami Brady had this baby and said it was Austin Reed's," he said, "Then they all found out it was Lucas Horton's baby...here's the weird part," he said, "The kid was in the hospital and stopped breathing for a minute but then his health was back on track, but they wanted to keep him over night. The baby disappeared over night."

"Wait, what?" Will asked in shock.

"They never found him," Sonny said.

"My name is William..." Will said.

"Yeah, but it's a common name, dude," Sonny said.

"Sonny..." Will said nervously, "My birthday is November 16, 1997."

Sonny looked at him, a little shocked.

"I have asthma," Will said, "Th-That could result from problems when I was a baby, right?" he asked, taking the file and read through it, "Oh my God..."

Sonny was in shock.

"Sonny...I'm Will Horton!" Will said in shock.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Four**

"C'mon," Will whispered as they snuck up the steps.

"And what do you think you're doing?" someone demanded.

"Going to my room," Will crossed his arms, standing beside Sonny.

EJ laughed, "And this would be the famous Jackson Kiriakis, wouldn't it?" he looked at him, "Is there a reason you're in our mansion?"

"Uh...school project," Sonny said, "I got partnered with him," he snorted and rolled his eyes, "Worst teacher in history right there."

"Yeah," Will snorted.

_Wow, he's good at acting,_ Will thought.

EJ crossed his arms, "They put a junior and a sophomore on a project together?"

"I needed a tutor," Will said quickly, "I suck at economics."

"And you didn't think to come to me?" EJ demanded, "Let me look at that," he pointed to the folder.

Will and Sonny looked at each other nervously.

"Um...okay," Will said and walked down the stairs and tripped over his own feet, knocking EJ down, "I am SO sorry," Will said quickly and grabbed his folder off of the ground, dragging Sonny upstairs.

EJ glared after Will. He was out of sorts lately and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He sighed and got up, brushing himself off and stopped when he saw one of Will's papers on the ground.

It was an article in the newspaper from 1997 about the missing Horton baby.

_Oh no,_ EJ thought.

* * *

"There's only really one way to find out the truth," Sonny said, "We need a DNA test."

"They'd never agree to that," Will sighed.

"I think I can help you with that," Sonny grinned.

* * *

Sonny waited in the kitchen when he saw the butler putting dirty cups on the counter and walk out.

"Okay," Sonny whispered to Will, "C'mon, we just have to find your dad's."

"Stefano's," Will corrected and slipped in the kitchen with him and locked both doors, "Okay, just put one in your bag and let's get out of here."

"Which one is his?" Sonny demanded, looking through them.

"Um...well, they all have to be someone's!" Will said, "Just take all of them!"

"Because that wouldn't be suspicious," Sonny snorted.

He heard someone try to open the door.

"Oh no," Will whispered.

"What the hell?" he heard Brady ask, "Kristen, the door is locked."

"It's the kitchen, why would it be locked?!" she demanded and he heard the door try to open, "Who's in there?"

"Here," Will said quickly and unbuttoned Sonny's shirt.

"Will, what are you doing?!" Sonny demanded.

"Stand here," Will told him and made him stand in front of the counter and unlocked the door before jumping up on the counter and unbuttoning his shirt a little, "Play along," he told him quickly and put Sonny's hands on his chest and kissed him.

Sonny made a noise of shock and Kristen opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Kristen said, covering her eyes.

"Go, Will!" Brady laughed, "And Sonny," he added, a little confused.

Will hopped down quickly, "Oh my God, you guys. You two have sex all over the place and the one time the door is locked, jeez!" he snapped and grabbed Sonny's hand, slipping the cup into Sonny's bag and drug him out.

Sonny stood there in shock after the door was closed.

"Got the cup," Will grinned, holding up a cup that said #1 Dad, "Ironic that it says that…I got this for him when I was, like, five."

Sonny continued to stare at him.

"What?" Will laughed, walking off, "They bought it."

_I'm so turned on right now,_ Sonny thought, watching after Will before quickly following him.

* * *

"Okay," Maxine said, "Just let me swab your mouth," she said and quickly took a sample, "Want to tell me why we're doing this, Mr. DiMera?"

Will just shrugged and looked away.

"Believe me, all of his kids get this test at least once," she laughed.

"Can you keep this on the down low?" Will asked quietly, "I don't want anyone to know."

"It's between you, me, and your boyfriend over there," Maxine smiled.

"Oh, we're not-" Sonny started.

"Mhmm," Maxine said and walked out.

Will sighed, "What do we do now?"

"Wait," Sonny said and sighed, sitting in the chair and closed his eyes. He already thought Will was cute...damn, he had soft lips.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah," Sonny nodded.

"You can go if you want..." Will trailed off.

"No," Sonny said, walking over and sitting beside him, "This goes fast and I just want to be here for you," he smiled.

Will smiled at him, "You know I've only really had my brother and T as a friend before...Neil was more like another brother," he shrugged, "I like having a friend...I feel like I can talk to you."

"Really?" Sonny asked, leaning in slightly, so his face was close to Will's.

"Yeah," Will smiled and started to lean in.

"Alright- oh, I'm sorry," Maxine laughed, "Mr. DiMera...or should I say Mr. Doe."

"Excuse me?" Will asked.

"Well you definitely aren't a DiMera," Maxine said, "Your DNA tests wasn't even close."

Will sat there in shock, "D-Do you know who my real parents are?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Maxine said and walked out.

"Will..." Sonny started.

"They lied to me...my entire life," Will whispered, "Oh my God," he said, "They KIDNAPPED me!" he yelled and ran out.

Sonny stood there in shock for a second before quickly following after him, "Will! Will, wait! Don't do something you'll regret!" he said quickly.

He finally caught up to Will right outside of the square.

"Will, please," Sonny said, ignoring the rain that was starting to fall, "Calm down."

"My entire life was a lie, Sonny!" Will said, starting to cry, "I...I have parents...grandparents and aunts and uncles!" he said, "I'm a Horton, Sonny!" he yelled just as EJ walked in.

Sonny stood there silently.

"You," EJ said to Sonny, "YOU messed all of this up!"

"Back off!" Will yelled, "He didn't do anything except help me find the truth!" he yelled.

"William, you don't understand," EJ sighed and walked over, hugging his "brother."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, not hugging him back.

"Sami didn't want you," EJ said, "She put you up for adoption...and rather than getting someone as wonderful as you put in a home, we took you in," he smiled and held him by the shoulders, "You may be adopted, but you're still our family, William."

Will stared at him suspiciously before hugging him, "Thanks," he mumbled, "I'm just so confused right now," he shook his head and laughed, "I thought I was kidnapped or something," he smiled, "Let's go, Sonny," he drug him out.

"You can't be serious-" Sonny started.

"Oh please," Will said, "Haven't you seen my acting already? We're getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Five**

"Will, you can't just run away," Sonny watched as Will packed up all of his things in his room at the DiMera mansion.

"I'm not running away, I'm finding another place to live," Will mumbled, "I can't stay here knowing they've lied to me..."

"Where are you going to stay?" Sonny asked, "You can stay with me if you want to."

Will sighed, "I don't want to intrude...I'm just going to get a hotel room or something for now," he mumbled.

Sonny thought about it for a second and then sighed, "I'll see you later, Will...I have something I need to do," he said.

"Bye!" Will called.

* * *

"Why did you call us here, Sonny?" Sami asked.

Sonny took a deep breath, looking at Lucas and Sami sitting across the table, "Okay...Ms. Brady, Mr. Horton...I think I found your son."

"What?!" Sami demanded, "Will?"

Sonny swallowed, "Well...they raised him to think he was William DiMera."

Lucas sat there in shock. How didn't they see it?

"A-Are you sure?" Sami asked.

"We went to the hospital and got a DNA test," Sonny explained, "He's not related to the DiMeras in any way...and his birthday is on the same day and everything...I think I found your son."

"I've never...even met him," Sami whispered, "I've seen him around."

"We've just never associated with them in general," Lucas said.

"I want to meet him," Sami said, "Please?"

"I think that can be arranged," Sonny smiled, "Just meet me here after closing."

* * *

Will walked in the coffee house, "Hey, Sonny, I got your text-" he walked in and froze when he saw Sami and Lucas standing there as Sonny sat behind the counter.

"Wh-What-" Will started.

"Will...I'm Sami Brady," she walked up to him, "I...I'm your mom."

Will stood there in shock.

"And...I'm Lucas Horton," he walked up, "I guess I'm your dad," he smiled.

Will stood there and backed away slightly, "I...I can't..."

"Sweetie, it's okay," Sami said, "Just take your time."

Will swallowed, "You two...are my parents," he said quietly and sat down, "This isn't real. I'm having a nightmare, right?"

"No," Sonny said, "I think for the first time I think you're seeing clearly, Will."

Will swallowed again and then hugged Sami, "Oh my God," he said through tears and pulled back, "I'm sorry..."

"No, sweetie, it's okay," Sami said and hugged him, "You can hug us anytime you want," she laughed through her own tears.

"Thank you," Lucas mouthed to Sonny who smiled.

* * *

"So, they're just going to let you move in here?" Sonny asked as he pulled Will's bags up the steps to Sami Brady's apartment.

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "Has anyone been looking for me yet?"

"Yeah, EJ came in to the coffee house this morning and asked where you were," Sonny said, "I told him you went to the next town over to escape," he grinned.

"So he'll be a while?" Will laughed.

"Oh yeah," Sonny smiled, "If he believed me. If not...we should hurry this up."

"Agreed," Will smiled at him and pulled the bag up the last flight of steps.

"You sure you're comfortable with this? Like I said, my apartment is always open," Sonny offered.

Will took a deep breath, "Not completely...but I think this is a step forward."

Sonny smiled, "I'm glad."

They walked into the apartment and Johnny and Sydney were there with Sami.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, this is your big brother, Will," she smiled.

"I get a big brother?!" Johnny asked, "This is the best birthday present ever!"

Sonny smiled, "I'll go get the rest of your boxes, Will."

"Thanks," Will mumbled as he walked out.

"Well, it's nice to see you," Sami smiled, "We...cleared out a room for you."

"Does Lucas live here?" Will asked.

"Oh...no, we're divorced," Sami said, "He has a small apartment, so we figured...you'd be more comfortable here."

"When the baby comes out, he's little," Johnny crossed his arms, "You're not a baby," he said.

"Well...when Will was little, we lost him," Sami smiled, "But now we found him...isn't that great?"

"Don't touch my toys," Sydney said, "Or Allie's! She's with her daddy right now," she said quietly.

"I won't," Will laughed quietly.

Sonny walked in with three boxes on top of each other.

"Oh, jeez, let me help you!" Will said quickly and helped him put the boxes down.

"That's all you brought?" Sami asked, looking at the seven boxes. She figured he had a lot more stuff from the DiMera mansion.

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "I just...left a lot of pictures there," he mumbled, "And some other stuff," he sighed, "I just brought my clothes and stuff."

"That's good," Sami smiled.

"Hey, guys," Lucas walked in and smiled, "Wow, you're moving in already? That's awesome."

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "Sonny, you wanna help me get these in the room."

"_Your _room," Sonny corrected his friend and took a few boxes, going into the room.

Will rolled his eyes and followed with a few boxes.

* * *

"So, Will," Sami smiled, talking to him after the kids had gone to bed and Sonny had went home. Will was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of rice he'd made in the microwave.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Lucas asked. He didn't want to be pushy, but they'd finally found their son.

"Well, I'm sixteen," Will said quietly, "I'm on the debate team at school and I play soccer...I'm allergic to pollen and peanuts...I have asthma," he shrugged, "I'm a vegetarian," he added, "Um...and I'm gay...so..."

They stared at him for a moment and Will sighed.

"That's great," Sami smiled, "Whatever you want to do as long as you're happy."

Will smiled, remembering EJ's reaction. He was mad, but eventually got used to it.

He looked at Lucas, a little nervous.

Lucas smiled, "So are you and Sonny-"

"No!" Will said quickly, "No, we're just friends," he blushed.

Sami smiled, "Well that's good you have a friend like that."

"And we'll get you some of your leafy food," Lucas said.

"Leafy food?" Will laughed and got up, "I'll wash this-"

"No, sweetie, we'll get this," Sami smiled and took the bowl from him.

"I'm um...I have school tomorrow...I'm going to bed," he mumbled and went into his room and looked at his phone.

**Chad: **Will, where are you? You didn't wait for me...

**EJ: **William, where the hell are you? You know father is coming home today.

**Neil: **Dude, Chad is freaking out. Where are you.

Will took a deep breath. Send to EJ, Chad, and Neil and he typed:

_I'm not coming home, I'm with my real family. Chad, I love you as my brother, but we're not brothers. You can ask EJ about it._

He quickly took a deep breath and put his head back and tensed when his phone went off.

**Sonny: **Hey, how did it go?

Will smiled slightly and started a text that started a long conversation that last until almost two in the morning.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Six**

"Will," Chad ran up to him the next day, "Will, I didn't know, I swear!"

"Just get away from me, Chad," Will mumbled, walking through school quickly.

"Will, please," Chad whispered, grabbing his arm, "You know I'd never lie to you!"

"I thought none of you would," Will snapped, "I thought you were my family, but you're not!" he snapped, "Now get off of me!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Sonny ran over, "Back off, Chad!" he yelled, pulling Will away from him, "Are you okay?!" he asked quickly, "Did he hurt you? I swear, I'll-"

"I'm okay, Sonny, calm down," Will mumbled, walking with him.

"He doesn't need to do that," Sonny said, "He grabbed you...are you sure you aren't hurt?"

Will smiled up at the junior, "Calm down, Sonny," he repeated.

Sonny sighed, "Sorry," he rolled his eyes, "So...how's the family tree project coming?"

"Good," Will nodded, "I had to restart, obviously...but I'm learning about my family...and I'm still waiting for the tutoring session on economics."

Sonny smiled, "I'll see if I can fit you into my busy schedule," he acted like he was looking through his phone, "Gee, look at that, my schedule is free for the next year with my ever growing social life."

Will smiled at him and hugged him, "Thanks so much, Sonny."

* * *

"Okay, so-" Sonny sighed, "Will, are you even listening?" he asked as they sat in the back of the coffee house with their books open on the table as Sonny tried to help Will. But the blonde just continued to goof off.

"This is why you aren't passing," Sonny laughed, "Now concentrate," he smiled fondly at Will as he actually started to read.

_Why is he so cute when he concentrates?_ Sonny thought, _Why is he so cute all the time?_

* * *

_Why is it so **infuriating** to see guys flirt with him?_ Sonny thought later on as he worked at the counter as Will worked on his other work. Well, tried. a guy kept talking to him.

What exactly could he do? Go over and tell the guy to back off? Will wasn't his boyfriend and the guy wasn't hurting him or anything.

"Okay," Will said quickly and grabbed his books and stood up, "I'm not interested, go away," he snapped and came over and sat by the counter at the table closest to Sonny.

"Better light over here," Will mumbled to Sonny.

"Sure," Sonny said, smiling slightly at the guy's rejected face.

* * *

"So we were thinking about having a dinner at the pub," Sami said as she walked with Will, "You know, to tell everyone! Austin and Carrie were coming to visit anyways-"

"Austin and Carrie?" Will asked.

"Oh...my sister and her husband," Sami said, "Your aunt and uncle."

"Cool," Will said quietly.

"Is it too soon? Because if it is-" she started.

"It's okay," Will smiled slightly, "I can't wait to meet everyone...can I bring Sonny? I like having him around..."

Sami smiled, "I'm sure you can," she said, "He's really sweet, you know."

Will smiled, "I know," he laughed, "He's a great friend...he's the reason I learned all of this," he mumbled, "He's really smart too...and c-" he pursed his lips and blushed.

This is the first time he's been able to talk to someone...it was weird that it was Sami Brady of all people...well, not Sami Brady, his _mom_.

"Cute?" Sami guessed.

"Yeah," Will laughed nervously and looked away.

"Oh, look, there's Sonny now!" Sami said when they saw him outside studying with another guy, "Oh," she said when he saw the guy grab Sonny's hand.

Will pursed his lips, "So...let's get coffee!" he suggested quickly, walking away.

Sami sighed at her _son's_ disappointed face and quickly followed him.

* * *

"Look, Brian," Sonny said, taking his hand away, "I told you, I have feels for someone else," he sighed.

"I'm better than him, Sonny!" Brian said, "One date, please."

"No," Sonny got up, "And don't talk about Will like that again," he said and walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Sonny said and ran up to where Will was sitting, "How is living with Sami?" he asked, sitting down with him on the couch.

"Good," Will said quietly, scooting over a little.

"Something wrong?" Sonny asked, confused that Will kept moving away from him.

"No," Will muttered, reading his economics book.

"Hey, you're studying!" Sonny said, "That's awesome."

"Yeah," Will smiled.

* * *

"You should have seen his face," Sami said, "He looked so defeated," she sighed, "It was really heartbreaking, Lucas."

"There's millions of guys in the world, Sami," he said.

"Don't start being an ass to him already!" Sami said, "Or ever for that matter. Do you know how quickly we could drive him right back to the DiMeras? I already made the mistake of trying to live there once...I bet if Will hadn't been on vacation in another country when I was there, I would have noticed he was my son," she changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I would have," Sami snapped.

Sonny walked in and got his apron on and took over for the other girl and EJ walked in.

Sonny blinked and went for his cell phone.

"I need coffee, calm down," EJ muttered.

Sonny sighed and took his order and quickly got it for him.

"How is he?" EJ asked.

Sami and Lucas listened.

Sonny looked up at him, "Do you give a shit? Because, Mr. DiMera, with all due respect, if YOU had any respect or even cared about him, you would have told him years ago."

"Listen here, you little brat-" EJ started.

"I'm seventeen, not two," Sonny interrupted him, shocking Sami and Lucas along with most of the people in ear shot, "And I think you should just back off of Will. He's trying to get used to not being with you guys and it's already hard enough?"

"Now you listen to me," EJ said, "Tell me where the hell he is, right now."

"GET OUT OF MY COFFEE HOUSE!" Sonny yelled, shocking everyone. It shocked everyone even more when EJ actually went.

Sonny leaned on the counter in shock and grabbed his phone and sent a text to Will.

_I need to talk to you._

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone knew comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sonny leaned on the counter in shock and grabbed his phone and sent a text to Will._

_I need to talk to you._

**Deception  
Chapter Seven**

Will grabbed his phone and sighed.

"What's up?" T asked.

"Sonny wants to talk to me," he sighed.

"Ooooh-" T started.

"Don't," Will mumbled.

T looked a little confused as Will grabbed his books, "Dude, what's wrong? Last time he texted you, you were the happiest guy on Earth."

"Things change," Will muttered, "Everything changes eventually, T."

"Hey!" T followed after him quickly and handed him back his homework, "Did something happen?"

Will sighed, "You know how I..."

"Wanted Sonny to be your special friend?" T smirked.

"T!" Will yelled.

"Boyfriend," T corrected, "And yes, I know."

"Well I was walking with Sami...well, my mom," he muttered, "And I saw him holding hands with some guy," Will said as they walked down the hallway.

T went silent for a second then sighed, "Aw, man, I'm sorry," he said, "I know you really liked him."

Will shrugged, "Nothing lost...I didn't think he could like someone as messed up as me anyways," he mumbled the last part, knowing T would throw a fit if he heard him.

"WILL!" T snapped, "Dude, you're not messed up. You're smart. You're the reason I've been passing school!"

Will sighed, "Gee, T, thanks for letting me know what I'm good for."

"Will," T sighed.

"I think you're smart and a good brother," someone commented.

Will whipped around and glared at Chad, "Can I help you with something, Mr. DiMera?"

"Will!" Chad whined, "Please, just listen! So...you went missing when you were like, one? So in turn, I was like, two or three!" Chad said slowly, trying to figure it out.

_He never was good at math,_ Will thought.

"So I would have been too little to understand!" Chad followed him when he started walking again, "They lied to me too and I'm pissed about it! I'm always going to consider you a brother no matter what, Will! If I can't be your brother, let me be your friend! You said we'd always be friends, remember?"

Will blinked in shock.

_"Promise we'll always be together, big brother?" Will asked._

_"Pinky promise!" Chad laughed, linking their pinkies._

_"Friends forever and ever!" Will giggled and stood up on the bench and hugged him._

Will bit his lip, trying not to smile at the memory then sighed and hugged Chad, "Sorry for being such a jerk...I just...I thought you knew too and-"

"Dude, stop apologizing," Chad said, "We're always going to be brothers no matter what a stupid paper says."

Will smiled at him.

"Awww," T said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Will, did you say Sonny texted you?"

"Yeah," Will muttered and sighed, "See you later, Chad."

"Bye!" Chad said and sighed in relief. At least he didn't lose his baby brother.

* * *

Will sat down across from Sonny at the coffee house, "Hi, Sonny."

"Hey," Sonny said, "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me?"

_Right to the point,_ Will thought.

Will sighed, "I just...I've been busy-"

"Will," Sonny said, "You know you can't lie to me."

Will put his head on the table, "Look...I...kind of liked you," he said, trying not to blush, "And...I was walking with Sami-" he sighed, "My mom-"

"Will, you don't have to call her mom yet," Sonny told him, "Not if it makes you uncomfortable."

"But anyways," Will whispered, "I saw you holding hands with that guy," he shrugged, "It's fine..."

"Will, no," Sonny said quickly, "You don't understand-"

"Sonny, I get it," Will said, "I mean...I've met the guy...Brian, right? He's in med school and smart and obviously hotter than me," he shrugged, "So I don't see why I'm upset-"

"WILL!" Sonny said quickly, "I was telling that guy to stop holding my hand and leave me alone because I had feelings for someone else."

Will sighed, "Great. Someone else."

"He's smart and cute," Sonny said, "Like, really smart. He'll probably pass his SATs with a very high score...if he would pay attention."

Will just sighed again and put his head on the table.

"And when I say cute, I mean he's hot," Sonny said, "But with a seriously low self esteem. He's got the sexiest blue eyes in Salem."

Will sighed, "Are you having fun?" he demanded.

"Will!" Sonny said to the oblivious boy in front of him, "You!"

"Me?!" Will demanded, "What about me?"

Sonny sighed and moved over to his side of the booth, "The guy I have feelings for...is you."

Will stared at him in shock, "So where's Ashton Kutcher?"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I'm being Punk'd, right?" Will asked.

Sonny sighed and laughed quietly, "You really have a thick skull, you know that?" he said and kissed him, right in front of everyone in the coffee house. Including Chad, who had just walked in.

Will sat there. Sonny was a good kisser. He finally got the courage to kiss back, putting all his emotions that he'd had towards the kiss that he'd had since the first time they talked.

Sonny pulled away and smiled at Will, "So there," he said breathlessly.

Will's face broke out into a huge grin, "You know what?"

"Y-Yeah?" Sonny asked.

"I believe you just took my first kiss," Will whispered.

Sonny grinned, happy that Will wasn't mad, "And you know what?"

"Hmm?" Will asked.

"I believe you're about one hundred times better than Brian," Sonny said.

Will felt his cheeks heat up, "Sonny, are we-"

"Uh...hey guys," Chad walked over, "Look, Will, I know we didn't talk for about two weeks...but y'know, usually things don't go this fast in two weeks-"

"Chad," Will said quickly, "I'm sixteen here," he waved.

"And he's seventeen," Chad crossed his arms, "He wants in your pants."

"CHAD!" Will said quickly.

Sonny sighed, "Chad, I really, really like Will...and I want him to be my boyfriend," he looked at Will.

Will stared at him in shock, "Uh..."

"Great job, he went into shock," Chad snorted.

"I..." Will swallowed, "I'd love that."

"What?!" Chad demanded. A Kiriakis. Fuck.

Sonny smiled and kissed him again, "Awesome."

* * *

Will walked into the apartment, Chad following.

"Not as cool as home," Chad mumbled.

"Will!" Sami said, "You're back...with Chad."

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "He didn't know either."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Brady," he said, "Now back onto the subject at hand. You let him kiss you!"

"So?" Will asked.

"You said yes when he asked you out!" Chad yelled.

"Yeah," Will said, "Because I like him."

"You can't date him!" Chad whined.

"Don't tell me what to do," Will said and pushed his shoulder.

Chad pushed him back.

Will pushed him again.

"OKAY!" Sami said quickly, "Please don't fight in my apartment."

Will sighed, "Sorry," he mumbled and kicked Chad in the shin before going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"Ow!" Chad said, "Will!"

Will's phone vibrated in his bag and Chad tried to get it before him.

"Knock it off!" Will whined and grabbed the phone.

**Sonny: **So...I was thinking dinner and a movie for our first date.

**Will:** Sure, when?

**Sonny:** Tomorrow at seven? Iron Man 3 is playing.

**Will:** Awesome.

**Sonny:** Cool, I'll pick you up?

**Will:** Sure!

Will smiled and Chad tried to grab the phone.

"CHAD!" Will yelled.

"Fine," Chad huffed, "See you later, little bro," he said and ruffled his hair and walked out.

"Um...he still thinks you're his brother?" Sami asked.

Will shook his head no and sat on the couch, "We grew up like that...he's always going to be my big brother and my best friend," he shrugged.

"Oh," Sami said, "So...boyfriend?"

Will swallowed. It was really weird...being able to trust Sami Brady. He couldn't exactly call her mom...it was just weird so far...he'd get used to it eventually, but he felt like he could talk to her about this kind of stuff. Like he said, really weird.

"Sonny," Will smiled, "That guy? A whole misunderstanding," he explained, "He likes me. Me! Of all people!"

Sami smiled, "That's great."

"Hey," Lucas walked in.

"Try knocking," Sami snapped.

"No thanks," Lucas said, "I got all the invites you wanted sent out."

"Thanks," Sami smiled.

"Invites for what?" Will asked.

"Johnny's birthday party," Sami smiled, "It's kind of for you too. You'll get to meet everyone!"

"Great," Will mumbled.

"Unless you don't want to!" Sami said, "Then-"

"No," Will said quickly, "I mean...why would I miss Johnny's birthday?" he laughed, "It's a kids party, it can't be that bad," he shrugged.

"Do you want to bring Sonny?" Sami asked and smiled at Lucas, "He has a boyfriend, isn't that sweet?"

Lucas laughed quietly, "Yeah, I guess so. Sonny is a good guy."

Will smiled. They took this a lot better than EJ (Stefano just really didn't care). EJ got a little mad and was awkward for a while.

"So...you'll come?" Sami said, excited.

Will nodded.

"Oh, this is great," Sami said, "You're going to have a good time, don't worry."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: Future kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Eight**

"How do I look?" Will asked, looking in the mirror, trying to fix his hair. It wouldn't do anything except flop in his eyes.

"Freaked out," Johnny chirped from where he was coloring with Sydney and Allie.

Will sighed, "I wasn't asking you," he stuck his tongue out.

"You're weird," Sydney said.

Will rolled his eyes.

"I think you look great, sweetie," Sami smiled, "Where are you two going?"

"Dinner and a movie," Will smiled, "Probably just the pub," he shrugged.

"Will's got a date!" Allie giggled.

"What's her name?" Johnny asked.

"_His _name is Sonny," Will said, fixing his hair.

"You got a date with a boy?!" Allie asked.

"They got cooties!" Sydney wrinkled her nose.

"You're a boy," Johnny said, "My friend at school said his daddy said that boys who date boys are fags."

Will sighed.

"Johnny!" Sami walked over, "That is a BAD word!" she said quickly, "You are not allowed to say that! It's mean and cruel. Boys can date whoever they want and girls can date whoever they want."

Will smiled softly and someone knocked on the door.

"That's him," Will grinned and opened the door.

Allie giggled, "He's pretty."

Will pursed his lips and laughed, "We'll be back by...?"

"Ten," Sonny said, "The movie starts at eight thirty," he shrugged, "So we can get dinner now," he smiled.

"Don't wait up," Will smiled and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Sami grabbed her camera.

"Sami," Will whined.

"Hey, I didn't get your baby pictures, I'm getting these," Sami said, "Smile you two."

Will forced a smile at the camera as Sonny wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Sami took the picture and it flashed and Will blinked a few times.

"That's adorable," Sami laughed, "Okay, you can go now."

"Bye, Will!" Johnny called.

"Don't get cooties!" Sydney yelled as he shut the door.

"I've lived with them for a week and they already like to embarrass me," Will shook his head.

"I think it's cute," Sonny smiled, "But you're cuter, of course."

Will felt his cheeks heat up and glared at him. Why was he able to do that to him?!

* * *

"I hope you like to eat here," Sonny shrugged, "I mean...it's not the food at the DiMera mansion, but still-"

"It's great," he smiled, looking around the pub, "I never used to eat here...but it's nice," Will said, "I like it being different than how it used to be."

"Good," Sonny smiled, "Ready to go?"

Will nodded and stood up, following Sonny out after they had paid, not noticing the dark-haired man at the counter watching them.

* * *

"That movie was great," Will laughed, "The ending was great too."

Sonny nodded, "Totally awesome," he said and grabbed Will's hand as they walked.

Will smiled as they walked through Horton Square, "This was a really good first date, Sonny."

Sonny smiled, "I'm really glad you think that...I've only had one other boyfriend...so...I'm really glad you're happy."

Will swallowed, "But seriously...thank you. You helped me...literally who I am...all the lies...you made them go away," he said and stopped walking and hugged him.

Sonny smiled as well, "It's really no problem...I'm just glad you know the truth and you're happy."

"Of course," someone said, "I knew it was your fault."

Will and Sonny whipped around and saw EJ standing there with his coffee.

"How dare you even say that!" Sonny yelled, "If anything, it was your fault! It would have been different if you told him the truth, but you didn't! It's your fault he hates you."

"Sonny, just leave it," Will mumbled.

"No!" Sonny yelled, "You're a horrible person, EJ DiMera," he wrapped his arm around Will, "And you don't deserve to be even CONSIDERED his family."

"Sonny," Will said again, "Let me talk to him," he whispered.

"Okay," Sonny mumbled, "I'll wait over there," he kissed his head and threw EJ a glare before walking away.

"You lied to me," Will said, "You can't expect me to want to even be associated with you," he said, starting to tell, "You lied to me my entire life!" he yelled, "So fuck you!" he yelled and walked away.

"Will?" Sonny asked as he walked over.

"C'mon," Will whispered, "Walk me home."

Sonny smiled and grabbed his hand, "Okay," he glanced at him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Will nodded, "This is the perfect first date," he said as they walked up the steps, "He's not going to ruin this for me."

Sonny smiled and they stopped outside Sami's apartment.

"That was...really fun," Will whispered, "Good movie choice."

Sonny smiled, "The perfect first date," he said and went to kiss him and he heard someone start to open the door.

Will sighed and kissed his cheek right before Chad opened the door, "DAMNIT, CHAD! Why are you here?"

"Visiting my little bro," Chad said, "Well, I was planning to, but you weren't here."

Will rolled his eyes and pushed him inside, "Bye, Sonny!" he called and shut the door and slapped his arm with every word, "You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!"

"What?!" Chad demanded.

"He was going to kiss me again, you ass!" Will yelled.

"Hey!" Sami said, "The kids are sleeping!"

Will glared at Chad and stomped into his room.

Sami sighed and looked at Chad, "You need to let him grow up."

Chad just sighed, "Right...I gotta get back home," he said and walked out, "Take are of him," he mumbled.

Chad walked down the steps to the apartment and shut the door to the stairwell behind him and froze. He whipped around and grabbed the guy who had a gun.

"Who are you?!" Chad demanded.

"You're the DiMera boy," he smirked, "Where's your younger brother?"

"None of your business!" he growled and his vision went black when he hit him over the head with his gun.

* * *

Will woke up the next morning and smiled when he saw two texts.

**Sonny:** I had a great time last night. See you at school. STUDY FOR YOUR ECONOMICS TEST!

Will rolled his eyes went to the next one.

**Chad:** Will, I need your help.

Will looked confused...it came at one a.m., right when he fell asleep.

**Will:** What is it?

Chad texted back almost instantly.

**Chad:** A guy is asking for money and he's holding me up on Smith's Island. Come quick.

**Will: **Do you want me to call the police?!

**Chad:** NO! Just come here, Will! Please!

* * *

"NO!" Chad yelled, trying to get his phone off of the man as he texted Will. The man smirked and shoved him to the ground and tied his hands.

* * *

Will ran to the pier and quickly caught the boat before it left. It was the last one for two hours.

**Will:** Sonny, I can't make the test, I'm so sorry.

**Sonny:** Will, it's okay. Family comes first. What's going on?

**Will:** Chad is on Smith's Island. A guy wants money from the DiMeras. I have to get him, he's my big brother no matter what. If we're not back soon, call the police.

He put his phone in his pocket and didn't see SENDING FAILED pop up on the screen.

* * *

Will got onto the island and watched the the boat go away. He swallowed. All he had to do was get Chad and get out. Maybe the guy wouldn't even be there- his thought was cut off by something slamming into the back of his head, knocking him out.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: KIDNAPPING AND NON-CON HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER. The non-con scene was cut to a minimum, it isn't very graphic, it just makes sure that readers KNOW what happened.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Nine**

Will woke up a blinked, wincing at the pain in the back of his head. He realized he was leaning on Chad. Chad was already awake, but quiet.

Chad saw him wake up, "Will, sh, go back to sleep."

"Chad?" Will asked nervously.

"Close your eyes," Chad said quickly when the guy walked back in.

Will closed his eyes quickly.

"He isn't awake yet?" the guy asked, "Too bad, I think them blue eyes are real pretty."

Chad tensed up, "You shut the hell up," he growled, "Leave him alone."

"I might of hit that pretty little head too hard. Hope I didn't give him brain damage," the guy laughed.

Chad glared at him, hoping Will didn't open his eyes and the guy would see he was awake. He didn't want to think of what the guy would do if he was awake with the way he kept talking about Will.

Chad heard something outside and obviously the guy did too.

"Stay there!" he growled, walking out and locking the door.

"You tricked me!" Will said, "Why would you do that?!"

"He took my phone," Chad said quickly, "We're going to be okay, Will, I promise," he whispered.

Will swallowed nervously, "My phone is in my coat pocket..."

Chad was trying to get it when he heard the door open and Will quickly pretended to be asleep again.

"Okay," the man said, "Time to wake blondie up," he said and dumped the bucket of water he was carrying.

Will sat up in shock, "What the hell?!"

"What did you do that for?!" Chad demanded, "It's like thirty degrees out here because of the water! He's going to freeze!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," he smirked, "He's the one I had my eye on. I'm sure I could warm him up."

"Don't touch him," Chad growled and the guy started to untie Will.

The guy pulled Will up and shoved him on the cabinets, "Tell me where your daddy keeps your money."

"My dad is Lucas Horton," Will said, "I just met him, I wouldn't know."

"Stefano DiMera," he growled, pressing Will harder against them.

"I don't know!" Will yelled, "Get off! You're hurting me!"

"That's kind of the point," he snorted and looked at Chad, "He's kind of dumb."

Chad glared at him, "Just let him go."

"Why?" he laughed, "He's cute."

Will squirmed, trying to get away from me.

The man groped him and Will tried to move away.

"Stop," Will whispered.

_No,_ Will thought, _No, no, no. This isn't happening._

"How about we take this out to my car?" he smirked, "You can call me Ethan, babe."

"Don't call me that," Will struggled against him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Chad yelled as the guy grabbed Will by the front of his shirt and out to his car.

Ethan unlocked the door and shoved Will into the back of the car and got on top of him, locking the doors.

"Stop!" Will said quickly, trying to move away when Ethan started to kiss his neck.

_No,_ Will thought, _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

"Shh, baby," he smirked, nipping at his neck and started to unbutton his shirt.

"No!" Will cried, "Stop!"

But Ethan kept going.

* * *

"Get in there," Ethan shoved Will back in the room and locked the door behind him.

"Will?" Chad looked at his dazed brother, "Will, c'mon, untie me."

Will walked over, his hands shaking as he untied Chad.

Chad got his hands free and stared at him, "Will, what did he do to you?" he demanded.

Will sat down, looking at his hands, "Sonny will never want me now."

"Will, hey, look at me," Chad said.

Will shook his hands, "I'm disgusting."

"Will!" Chad snapped, making him flinch, "It's not your fault," he said, grabbing his phone from the table and dialing 911.

"Hope's on her way," Chad said after a few minutes, "Will, talk to me, I'm your best friend."

Will swallowed, looking away.

"Will!" Chad said, "Did he hurt you?"

Will nodded.

"Where?" Chad asked.

Will lifted up his shirt and there were forming bruises all over his chest.

"Shit," Chad whispered, "Does it hurt when you breathe?"

Will nodded.

"Okay," Chad said, trying not to panic, "J-Just try not to-"

Ethan opened the door again, "How the hell-" he glared at Will, "I THOUGHT I told you not to do anything!" he yelled, kicking him in the side, "Obviously making you my bitch couldn't even put some smarts in your head," he kicked him again.

"STOP!" Chad yelled, "Stop hurting him!" he yelled but the guy kicked him in the face, sending him backwards and onto the floor. Chad felt the blood leaking out of his nose instantly, but that wasn't going to stop his rage towards the man who hurt his baby brother.

Chad got up and tackled the guy to the ground, "Stay away from him!" he yelled, punching him.

Ethan took out a gun.

"Chad, no!" Will yelled when he heard the gun shot and saw Chad fall to the ground. He crawled over, "Chad!" he shook him, "Chad, you gotta stay awake!"

"Damn," Chad groaned, holding his stomach.

"Chad," Will said, "Please, stay awake!"

Chad looked at his hand and there was blood on it, "Damnit, Will-"

Ethan grabbed Will by his hair and threw him on the wall, "Looks like our time together is gonna be cut too short for round two," he smirked and kissed his neck, "You look pretty with my marks."

"GET OFF!" Will screamed as Hope broke through the door and shot Ethan, making him fall to the floor.

"Chad!" Will ran over, "Chad, wake up!"

"Will!" Hope said quickly, "Will, sweetie, move back so the paramedics can help him."

"That's my brother," Will cried as they put him on the stretcher.

"Will," Hope held him back, "Are you hurt?" her eyes widened when she saw the hickies on his neck. She knew what it was instantly. "Oh, Will..."

"Is Chad okay?" Will whispered through tears.

"Let's get you both to the hospital, okay?" Hope said as Roman walked in.

"Will," Roman said, "What happened here?"

Hope shook her head no.

Will swallowed, "Well, _grandpa_," he started bitterly, "Because of my wonderful fake dad, Chad and I got kidnapped for money. He fucking _raped _me and then shot Chad. Are we done here?" he demanded, crying.

Roman nodded to Hope and she helped Will out.

* * *

"Will, we just need to take a test!" Maxine begged.

"No," Will snapped, sitting in the chair, "Leave me alone. Where is my brother?" he demanded.

"He's still in surgery," Maxine sighed and saw Sonny walk in.

"Will!" he ran over, "Will, what happened?"

Will took a deep, shaky breath, "Sonny, go away."

Sonny looked a little freaked out, "Will, I'm not going away."

"Don't touch me!" Will snapped.

Sonny looked a little confused and sighed, "Okay, Will...but I'm coming back."

"Don't," Will muttered.

Sonny walked outside and thought. He needed advice...and there was no better advice source than who he was about to ask.

* * *

"Dad," Sonny said as he walked into the coffee house.

"Everything okay?" Justin asked, "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

"Nothing is okay," Sonny said, "Okay, dad...I'm just going to come out and say it. I've been dating Will _Horton _for about three weeks now."

Justin looked a little shocked, "So what's the problem?" he asked.

"He...he and Chad DiMera were taken captive on Smith's Island for money...Chad got shot...but Will...he's acting weird dad," Sonny said, "I get there and he told me to go away and not to touch him," he mumbled, "That's...never happened before, even when he was irritated."

Justin sighed, "Sonny...you know what your mom went through...when she first came to Salem, right?"

Sonny looked down, remembering the story about his mother and his grandfather. How he used to abuse her...how he raped her and Uncle Steve shot him. He nodded.

"Now," Justin said, "Your mom and I weren't together at the time," he explained, "But Kayla...she was there the whole time...your mom didn't want anyone touching her or-"

"No," Sonny shook his head, "No, dad, that...that didn't happen to Will."

"Sonny," Justin sighed, "I-"

Sonny swallowed, "He's been through too much already...this can't happen to him...he's so innocent."

Justin hugged Sonny, "Son, it's going to be okay."

Sonny stood up, "I have to go talk to him, dad...th-thanks," he said and ran out quickly.

* * *

"You know you have to wake up eventually," Will said, sitting beside Chad's bed, "Because I'll be seriously pissed if I have to go to prom and the punch isn't spiked because of you," he muttered and sighed, "And your my big brother...despite everything...you're always going to be my brother...and you promised we'd always be best friends and be together...so..." he sighed, "Something...bad happened...I need you...no one else will understand...they'll say it's my fault-"

EJ walked in, "William, what are you doing here?"

Will glared at him and ignored him.

"William," EJ sat down, "Maxine said you weren't doing well-"

"Shut up," Will snapped, "I want to be with my brother, leave me alone."

EJ sighed, "You can't shut everyone out like this-"

"I can," he snapped.

"William, what happened was traumatic," he explained, "You need your friends and family-"

"Then get out," he said, "You aren't my damn family."

"You grew up as my brother," EJ explained, "You grew up with Chad as your brother and Kristen as your sister. You're always going to think of us as family."

"I know," Will mumbled, "And it sucks."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Referencing the events where Adrienne was raped by her father, Duke, in this chapter. I read it on the Wikipedia page and then found some different videos on YouTube, I don't think Justin was there at the time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Ten**

Will layed on the couch in Chad's room, asleep. Maxine didn't really have the heart to wake him up and make him go home like she did EJ. He wasn't exactly pleasant to wake up either.

"Hi," Sonny walked up to the nurse's station, "Is Will still here?" he asked.

"Yes, do you want me to wake him up?" a nurse asked.

"No," Sonny said, "No, I'll wait," he said and went and sat down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Will woke up a few hours later and heard talking.

"I'm just...shocked," he heard Sonny's voice.

Will didn't move when he heard Chad's voice next.

"I'm more worried about here than I am about me," Chad sighed, "That guy...he..." he swallowed, "Bad things, Sonny," he said simply.

"I know," Sonny whispered.

"I don't really have the heart to wake him up," Chad murmured.

Sonny sighed, "I'll go get him something from the cafeteria, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yeah, get me a burger," he snorted, "The food they try to bring me is gross."

Sonny laughed and walked out.

"So," Chad said, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," he mumbled, "You shouldn't eat that crap."

Chad rolled his eyes.

Will walked over, wincing slightly as he stood, and hugged Chad, sitting on the bed. "Does Neil know?" he asked.

Chad shook his head no, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Um," Chad sighed, "Was Neil okay?"

"Um...I haven't heard from him, why?" Will asked.

Chad just shrugged.

"Chad?" Will asked again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

Will sighed, "I'm...better than I was on the island."

Chad nodded, "Good...Will, what that guy did...it wasn't your fault-" he said as Sonny came back in with the food.

"Hey," Sonny said, "You're awake."

Will nodded, looking away.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Sonny asked.

Will swallowed, "Okay," he whispered and walked out, going into the other room with Sonny. It was empty, so it would be easier to talk.

"You need to let them do that test, Will," Sonny said, "Just let them check you out to make sure he didn't..."

Will sat down, "How did you find out?" he demanded.

"I kind of figured it out on my own," Sonny sighed, "Will, this isn't your fault..."

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," Will said.

Sonny looked shocked, "Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you, Will?"

"I...I'm used," Will said, "Sonny, you could be with someone so much better...I'm damaged and disgusting-"

"Will, stop," Sonny said quickly, "Don't say that!" he put his hands on his shoulders.

Will stared at him.

"Just because something bad happened to you...doesn't change the fact that you're perfect," Sonny told him, "And it doesn't change that you have my heart."

Will continued to stare, tears filling his eyes.

"And I hope you still love me...as much as I love you," Sonny told him.

Will bit his lip, "You love me too?"

Sonny smiled, "Of course I do. How could I not?" he grinned, "Can I kiss you now?" he asked.

Will nodded and Sonny smiled, kissing him.

_I'll keep you safe, Will,_ Sonny thought, holding him tightly, _I promise._

* * *

"Hi," Sami smiled as he came in from the hospital, "How is Chad?" she asked, trying not to pressure Will to talk or anything. She knew what it was like...to have that happen to you. And there were right and wrong ways to deal with it and she had dealt with it the wrong way...she didn't want Will making the same mistakes.

"He's better," Will said, sitting on the couch, "Asking for food that will kill him by the time he turns thirty and everything," he laughed quietly, "Where's Johnny and Sydney?"

"Oh, they're down at the pub with grandma Caroline decorating for Johnny's party," Sami smiled.

"Oh, that's today?" Will stood up, "I should go get dressed," he said.

"No, Will, you should rest," Sami said quickly.

Will sighed, "I'd still like to meet everyone...Sonny probably remembers it's today, I'll call him and see if he wants to come still," he said, going in his room and taking out his phone.

"Will!" Sami called and walked after him, "Did you...get the test-"

"It was negative for HIV and STD," he smiled slightly, texting Sonny.

Sami hugged him, "That's amazing."

* * *

"Is it bad that I'm nervous to meet my own family?" Will laughed as they walked through Horton Square.

"Considering you've never met anyone officially? No," Sonny smiled, holding his hand, "Stop worrying, I'll be there to save the day as always."

"You have a huge ego, you know that?" Will laughed.

Sonny kissed his cheek, "Maybe."

Will smiled. The only people he'd really felt comfortable around since the...incident were Sonny and Chad. He couldn't talk to anyone else about it.

"Sonny?" someone asked.

They turned around and saw Adrienne standing there, holding a bag from shopping.

"Hi, mom," Sonny smiled, "OH, mom, this is Will, he's who I've been seeing."

"You've been seeing a DiMera?" Adrienne demanded.

"He's not a DiMera and you know that," Sonny said, "He's a Horton," he said.

Adrienne scoffed, "As if that's any better."

"Mom, don't talk about him like he's not even here!" Sonny snapped.

Will sighed, standing beside Sonny and shuffling his feet nervously.

"Sonny, you shouldn't be seeing him-" Adrienne started.

"He's been through a lot the past couple of days, okay?! We'll talk later," he snapped and drug Will away.

"Sonny, you didn't have to do that," Will sighed, "I mean...we haven't been together that long and she has every right to question how good I am-"

"Will," Sonny said, "If anything, you're not good enough for me," he said firmly.

"You're out of my league-" Will sighed.

"Let's just get to the party, okay?" Sonny smiled.

Will bit his lip and held his hand as they walked.

"WILL!" someone called.

They stopped again and saw Neil running up to them.

"Hey, man," Will said.

"I heard about everything," Neil said breathlessly, "Are you okay? Where's Chad?!"

"I'm okay, Chad's at the hospital-" Will started.

"The hospital?! That idiot!" Neil said, "What happened?!"

Will sighed, "We were taken hostage so the guy could get Stefano's money...the guy was trying to...do things to me...and Chad started to fight with him," he took a deep breath, "The guy shot him."

"Is he okay?!" Neil asked, "He's okay, right?"

"Yeah, dude, calm down," Sonny said, "Everything is fine."

Will gave him a suspicious look.

"We should get to the party now," Sonny sighed, "We're going to be late."

"Right," Will said, "It's visiting hours," he told Neil, "You can go see him."

"I'm gonna do that," Neil said, "Glad you're okay!" he called as he ran away.

"What?" Sonny asked, looking at Will's confused expression.

Will smiled at him, "Nothing," he said and walked inside of the pub.

"Will! Sonny!" Sami said, "You guys are early!"

"Surprisingly," Sonny mumbled.

Lucas looked confused, "What do you mean surprisingly?"

"Well...first my mom decided to start on me about my relationship and then Neil ran over asking all about Chad and Will and if they were okay," Sonny sighed.

Lucas crossed his arms, "And what did you mother have to say about my son?"

Will felt a slight smile go across his face when he was called Lucas' son and went to help Caroline when she dropped something.

"Thank you, young man," she smiled at him.

"Grandma, we talked about this," Sami ran over and grabbed Will's shoulders, "This is my son," she smiled.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she smiled, "I knew he was too sweet to be a DiMera," she told Sami and walked away.

Sami smiled, "See? Everyone likes you already!"

"I think you're trying to be optimistic," Will smiled, "That was one person."

"Everyone loves you," Sonny said, "Who couldn't?"

Sami looked at Will, "You better keep him!"

Will laughed quietly and sat down in the back of the pub alone until Sonny sat across from him.

"You're really anti-social, you know that?" Sonny laughed.

Will shrugged and put his head down when people started to come in, "Oh crap, it's the people from Switzerland."

"You know them?" Sonny asked.

"Carrie is Sami's sister," he shrugged, "I think...Austin is maybe Lucas' brother? I just know Carrie because she used to work for the police station...obviously all DiMeras know anyone who works there."

Sonny smiled slightly, "Well, you aren't a DiMera anymore."

Will sighed, "Oh great, it's the bitch."

"Will!" Sonny scolded.

"What? She ruined Kristen's relationship-" Will started.

"Did she, Will?" Sonny asked, "Or did they make you think that too?"

Will stared at him for a second then sighed and put his head on the table.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW:** past kidnapping and non-con.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation. Also, if you don't like what I did with Chad's pairing, I'm sorry. It's what worked with their friendship.

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Eleven**

"I'm just...really glad you're okay," Neil smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Chad said, "A bullet isn't gonna kill me," he snorted, "I'm indestructible."

Neil laughed quietly, sitting beside the bed.

"You okay, man?" Chad asked, "You've been acting weird since you got here..."

"I'm fine," he said quietly, "Just...glad you and Will are okay," he swallowed.

Chad gave him a look, "Dude, I'm a DiMera, I know lies."

Neil sighed, "So...you're...accepting of Will, right?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "He's my brother in my mind, of course I do."

"Chad, I'm gay," Neil said quickly.

* * *

"Here, um, this is from me and Sonny," Will said awkwardly, giving Johnny a box.

Sonny smiled, putting his arm around him and whispered in his ear, "Please tell me you don't want approval from a five year-old."

"Seven," Will corrected.

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Awesome!" Johnny said, "Mom, look!" he held up the toy truck, "It's just like the one Sydney broke!"

"It was an accident!" she whined.

"Thanks, Will!" Johnny hugged his legs.

Will blinked in shock, "Um-"

"You're welcome," Sonny told him quickly and stepped away, dragging Will quickly, "Stop acting disturbed," he laughed, "He's seven."

"I'm not experienced with kids!" Will snapped, "I don't know how I'm supposed to act."

Sonny laughed and held his hand as they stood, "Don't worry, you'll learn," he smiled.

"Will," Hope walked over, "How are you feeling? I heard Chad is doing better."

Will smiled, "Chad is doing great," he said simply.

"And you?" Hope asked about the ignored question.

Will sighed, "I have great people taking care of me," he bumped Sonny, "He's been a big help through all of this..."

"Good," Hope smiled, "I'm glad for you both...have you thought of seeing a therapist? Marlena would be a big help."

Will wrinkled his nose.

"Ah," Hope said, "The DiMera grudge. You know she never did anything..."

Will snorted and crossed his arms and sat down, putting his head on the table.

"That part isn't gonna change for a while," Sonny laughed at Will pouting.

"Will," Sami walked over, "This is my mom."

Will mumbled to himself and then stood up, "Hi, I'm Will."

Marlena smiled, "I know who you are but it's nice to finally meet you formally," she hugged him.

Will glared at Sonny when Sonny tried not to laugh.

Yeah, it was going to be a long party.

* * *

"I just want to know how the hell that thing lasted two hours," Will laughed as they road up the elevator to Chad's room.

Sonny laughed, "It's a kids party...and you liked eating ice cream."

Will rolled his eyes, "I didn't have parties like that...so it was refreshing."

"No birthday parties?!" Sonny laughed, "Oh, you're so in for it this year, Will Horton."

Will rolled his eyes, "My birthday isn't until November, good luck with that," he said quietly, "And Austin was my favorite, he's a cool guy."

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, he was."

The elevator dinged and the doors didn't open.

"What the hell?!" Will demanded quickly.

"I'm sure it's just stuck," Sonny shrugged, "They'll fix it in a minute."

Will closed his eyes, "Great."

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

Will stayed silent.

"Will?" Sonny asked again.

"I hate small spaces," Will muttered.

"Hey, it's okay," Sonny said, wrapping his arm around him hesitantly, "They won't be long...let's just talk about something else..."

"Like what?" Will asked.

"Anything," Sonny told him.

Will swallowed, "When we were on Smith Island, I was terrified I'd never see you again," he whispered.

Sonny blinked in shock at the confession and hugged him, "Everything is okay now, Will...you have me, don't worry."

"I mean," he swallowed, "That guy...his name was Ethan...he wanted me to say it," he shuddered, "He kept saying I was pretty and he was so creepy," he whispered, "Chad was yelling and yelling for him to let me go...then he drug me out to his car..."

Sonny blinked, trying to hold back tears as he hugged Will tighter.

"And he...did those things," Will whispered, "I was a virgin," he murmured, "And he took that away from me-"

"No, he didn't," Sonny said, "Don't let him," he told him, "He can't take it if you don't let him."

Will shook his head, hiding his face in his shoulder, "You're amazing."

Sonny sighed and rubbing his back.

"He just...treated me like trash and threw me back in there with Chad...tried to do it again...then Chad just...I don't know how he did it...he tried to stop him, then I heard the shot and..." Will shook his head, "He just fell..."

"He's okay now, Will," Sonny rubbed his back, "He's okay."

"Anyone in there?" someone called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis!" Sonny called, "You know, it's summer and it's pretty hot in here with the air cut off!" he complained, making Will smile.

"We're going to take the elevator down to the first floor so you can get out," Cameron called, "The maintenance people will open it down there!"

"Thanks," Sonny called, rolling his eyes, "See? We're all good."

Will swallowed tensing as he felt the elevator move, "The fact that I _know_ we're high up, doesn't help my fear of heights, even when I can't see it."

Sonny smiled slightly and kept his arm around Will until the man opened the doors.

"FIX IT!" Will snapped.

"There's that DiMera attitude you were raised with," Sonny said under his breath.

"IDIOTS! I could have DIED!" Will said and grabbed Sonny's hand.

Sonny laughed quietly and drug him away before there was a murder committed, "Calm down," he said as they walked up the stairwell.

Will shook his head, "They obviously can't make anything run right in this hospital," he ranted as Sonny tried to calm him down.

"Let's go see Chad," Sonny sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

"We're sorry about the elevator-" Cameron started.

"DON'T! Just...don't," Will gritted his teeth and stomped into Chad's room and froze.

"Will, what's-" Sonny started to walk in and stopped when he saw Neil and Chad kissing.

"Um," Will said.

"Oh, jeez," Neil pulled back quickly and started to walk out but Will stepped in front of him.

"Will, knock it off," Neil sighed when Will moved again, "You're going to hurt your ribs, now stop it."

Will glared and crossed his arms.

Neil sighed and picked him up under his arms and sat in him in the chair like a child.

"You-" Will was cut off when Neil shut the door behind him, "What just happened?"

"Um..." Chad sighed, "Neil told me he was gay," he shrugged.

"Do you just kiss everyone who comes out to you? Because if you do, I should probably back up-" Will started.

"Will," Chad interrupted and sighed, "I don't what to do right now, man..."

"Well," Sonny pulled up a chair and sat beside Will, "Do you like Neil?"

"I don't know," Chad muttered, "He's my best friend..."

"And?" Will asked.

"Well...maybe in the shower-"

"DAMNIT CHAD!" Will yelled, putting his hands over his ears.

"I'm being honest!" Chad said.

"Well be a little _less_ honest!" Sonny groaned, "We didn't need to hear that."

Chad sighed, "What do you think it means?"

"It means you obviously think he's hot or something!" Will groaned, shaking his head, "I don't want to even think about this. You guys are like my big brothers."

"Oh please, don't tell me you've never..." Chad trailed off and looked at Will, "Seriously?"

"Shut up," Will snapped.

"You've never jerked off?!" Chad started.

"CHAD MICHAEL DIMERA!" Will said quickly.

Chad snorted, "I'm sure Sonny has," he crossed his arms.

"That's not the point," Sonny said.

"Why are we having this conversation?!" Will said quickly.

Chad sighed, "So what now?"

"Well, first I really think you should heal up and stop putting all that shit in your body-" Will started.

"I'll just heal," Chad stuck his tongue out.

Will rolled his eyes, "THEN you can sort all that out."

"Will you bring me my work from school?" he asked.

"Sure," Will smiled slightly, "I'm sure I can go get it now," he stood up, wincing slightly.

"Maybe you should be lying down..." Sonny said, "You need rest, Will."

"No," Will shook his head, getting up all the way.

"Your ribs-" Sonny started.

"Can everyone please stop trying to baby me? I'm fine," he said and walked out.

Sonny sighed.

"He's going to be a handful, I hope you know that," Chad laughed.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Of course I do."

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Sami asked, getting ready for bed.

"No," Will smiled, watching TV on the couch, "_Mom_, I'm fine, stop worrying-" he froze.

Sami swallowed, pursing her lips and trying not to tear up.

"I should...go to bed," Will said quickly but she hugged him tightly, making him wince slightly.

"Sorry," Sami pulled away, "Okay, go to bed," she said quickly.

Will laughed quietly and went in his room and flopped on his bed and grabbed his phone.

**Will:** Chad?

**Chad:** What?

**Will: **What was your mom like?

**Chad:** She was amazing the times I got to see her.

**Chad: **Why?

**Will:** Mine is amazing too.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: past kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Twelve**

Will took a deep breath as he sat in the library. The teacher had given him his make-up test to take there. She completely understood since it was obviously in the news what had happened to Will.

Will put his head back. He couldn't focus and he hardly knew this stuff other than a few things Sonny had told him. He was going to fail anyways so he just started marking answers and smiled slightly when he saw Sonny and a few of his friends walking across campus and messing around. Sonny was beautiful and amazing and...everything he wasn't. Will shook his head, smiling. He didn't deserve Sonny...it was selfish, really, in his mind. Sonny could have any other guy...but Will wanted him all to himself. And he was perfectly okay with that.

"Mr. Horton?" the woman asked, "Time's up."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Will said, still not used to be called Horton. He handed her the paper and walked out.

"How did you do?" Sonny asked.

Will shrugged and grabbed his hand.

"Will," Sonny whined, "Please tell me you didn't just guess-"

"Who needs high school?" Will sighed.

"Everyone!" Sonny said, sighing, "Do you just expect people to take care of you the rest of your life?"

"Yes?" Will said, "I love you, Sonny."

Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed, "I love you too,"

* * *

Sonny stood beside Will at the teacher's desk in silence, waiting for her to finish grading congratulations, Mr. Horton," she smiled, "95%, congratulations."

Will blinked in shock, "Uh...thanks," he said and grabbed the paper and walked out, sitting on the bench outside, "Wow," he looked at the paper.

"What one did you miss?" Sonny asked, his arm around him.

Will went through the paper and then sighed and put his head in his hands, "My name."

"Your name?" Sonny asked.

"I wrote my name wrong," he groaned, "DiMera isn't my legal name anymore."

Sonny sighed, "You still got an A, Will!" he hugged him, "That's amazing."

Will smiled, hugging him back.

* * *

Will walked into the coffee house the next day and saw Neil sitting alone in a booth and walked over and sat across from him, crossing his arms.

Neil sighed, "Hi, Will."

Will gave him a look.

Neil rolled his eyes, "Will, it's not that bad-"

"You kissed my brother out of the blue," Will said, "Without a single word that you liked him."

"You wanted me to tell you?" Neil asked, "Oh, yeah, hey Will, I got a thing for your straight brother."

Will sighed, "This is insane, you know that, right?"

Neil shrugged, "I grew up with him...he's my best friend," he mumbled.

"That's sweet," Will laughed quietly, "I've never seen you romantic, Neil."

Neil rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Horton."

Sonny walked over and put a cup of coffee in front of Will.

"He's using my last name, Sonny," he whined.

Sonny laughed quietly, "You like your last name," he kissed his cheek.

"Stop being sweet, you're giving me cavities," Neil laughed and paid Sonny, "See you later," he said and walked out.

Sonny sat across from Will.

"I believe you have a job you should be doing, Mr. Kiriakis," Will said.

"Lauren has it covered," Sonny smiled.

Will smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hey," Sonny grinned, "So what are your plans for the summer?"

"Umm," Will thought about it, "I guess I should get to know my family a little..."

"Maybe...you should take Hope's recomendation about therapy?" Sonny tried.

"I'm fine," Will said, putting his head on the table.

Sonny sighed, "You know...I could go with you."

Will shook his head, "That's not going to make me go, Sonny," he sighed.

Sonny shook his head, "You're so stubborn."

"No I'm not," he said playfully.

Sonny rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand across the table and sat in a comfortable silence until he had to go back to work.

* * *

"Where are you going to stay...when you get out?" Will asked.

"Well I wanted to stay at home," Chad sighed, "But it's pretty tense since dad got back and figured out you...found out," he muttered, "So I dunno...I graduated, I just gotta get through the summer then I can dorm at my college."

"Good," Will said, "Who knows what else he lied about," he said quietly.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't be a DiMera," he grinned.

"Good luck with that," Will smiled.

"Mr. Horton," Maxine peeked in, "Visiting time is over."

Will sighed and got up, "See you tomorrow, Chad."

"Bye," Chad sighed, turning on the TV.

"Stop rotting your brain," Will called.

"Bite me," Chad called back, making Maxine smile.

* * *

Will sat outside in Horton Square by himself. Sonny was still working so he didn't really have anything to do, especially with summer.

"Hi," a girl said, "You're Will Horton, right?"

"Right," Will stood up, shaking her hand, "I've seen you around campus...you're Gabi, right? You date, um...Nick Fallon?"

Nick wasn't exactly friendly towards Will during school. He didn't seem to fear the DiMeras like everyone else. And he wasn't exactly to friendly with the fact that Will was gay. He didn't understand how a sweet girl like Gabi could end up with...that.

"I am," she smiled, "Sorry to bother you, you looked lonely."

"Yeah," he laughed quietly, sitting down and Gabi followed the movement, "Sonny...my boyfriend," he looked at her hesitantly and she didn't even say anything, "He's working," he shrugged, "And Chad is in the hospital," he said, "I don't have a lot of friends."

"We could be friends," she laughed quietly, "We're in the same grade, right?"

"Um, yeah," he said, "Since kindergarten," he muttered, "And I don't think Nick would be too happy with us being friends."

Gabi rolled her eyes, "He doesn't exactly control me," she laughed, "Nobody can do that."

"You sound threatening," Will laughed.

"Because I am," Gabi said, "My brother taught me to never take any crap from anyone."

"Your brother is the cop, right?" Will asked.

Gabi nodded, "I think he works with your grandpa."

"I wouldn't know too much about that," Will laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, I've heard all about that," she shook her head, "I knew Stefano DiMera did a lot of bad things...but he stole your life, practically!"

"I know," Will said quietly, "Some of Chad's too. He thought he was my brother," he shook his head, "What Stefano doesn't get is, that Chad will always be my brother, even if it isn't by blood."

Gabi smiled, "That's sweet."

"Hey, Will," Sonny ran over and sighed, "Hi, Gabi," he mumbled.

"Sonny," she rolled her eyes.

"Sonny, be nice," Will sighed.

Sonny rolled his eyes and sat down, putting his arm around Will's shoulder.

"Even though we don't get along, Sonny," Gabi told him, "I guess you two are a really cute couple," she said as she got up.

* * *

"Um...want to tell me what you have against Gabi?" Will asked, sitting beside Sonny in the library.

"Well," Sonny sighed, "It's not really Gabi...it's more her boyfriend, Nick. He called me a faggot right in front of her and she didn't say a thing."

Will winced at the word and looked a little shocked, "Nick Fallon? I think I'm related to him. Does anyone else know?"

"Everyone knows he's a homophobe, Will," Sonny sighed, "Except the family, of course. They think he's soooo reformed after going to juvie."

"What did he go to juvie for?" Will asked.

Sonny yawned and put his arm around him and Will laughed quietly at the old move and Sonny started explaining, "Well, apparently Nick did a bunch of drugs and got high. and beat someone up. Everyone knows it was because he was gay, but they can't prove anything."

"Who did he beat up?" Will asked in shock.

"Neil," Sonny said.

Will tried to think of any occasion when Neil showed up with bruises. He remembered hearing yelling in EJ's office when he was a little younger...probably two years ago. Chad had been yelling about Neil and EJ said something about Neil being gay and Chad said he wasn't...

"Oh," Will said, "I think I remember," he shrugged, "So that explains why Chad hates her too...but why would you guys hate her? Why not just hate Nick?"

"She knows he did it and she stays with him," Sonny said, "It's reason enough."

Will nodded, "I guess I get it," he said, "Hey, want to help me plan Chad's birthday party? He got out an hour ago and ran home to get dressed and stuff...he said he refuses to have h is party the day after his birthday or something," he rolled his eyes

"Sure," Sonny smiled, "But I thought DiMeras didn't have birthday parties."

"They used to have stuffy ass parties where they sat in the living room awkwardly and opened gifts," he said, "But now Chad is nineteen, he no longer has to listen to them," he grinned, "Party time."

Sonny laughed and kissed him, "Awesome."

Though he didn't know he was under the watchful eye of his mother.

Adrienne walked over, "Hi, Sonny," she smiled and nodded, "Will."

Will sighed, "Hi, Adrienne, so good to see you."

Sonny nudged him and smiled, "Hey, mom."

"I was just making sure that you're still on for dinner tonight with your father and I," she crossed her arms.

"Oh..." Sonny sighed, "Mom, Chad's party is tonight-"

"No," Will said quickly, "Sonny, really, you should go with your mom," he said, "I'll see you after, of course."

Sonny smiled, "Of course," he agreed, "See? It all works out."

Chad walked over and sat beside Will, "Hey, it's you," he laughed, "I remember you. You're the bitch."

"CHAD!" Will yelled, "OH MY GOD!" he said, "Sonny, I'll see you later," he kissed Sonny's cheek and drug Chad away from Sonny's shocked mother.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?!" Will demanded.

"What?!" Chad demanded, "She is!"

Will sighed, sitting on the bench, "I know, but you don't need to say it out loud."

"Look," Chad said, sitting beside him, "That day we met Sonny in the coffee house...I kept trying to remember where I've seen him before."

"School?" Will snorted.

"No," Chad said, "We were younger and at the park. You wanted friends, remember? So these two kids..." he tried to get Will to remember.

"Oh my God," Will said, "That was Sonny and Abigail?!"

"Yeah," Chad said, "And Adrienne and some other bitch drug them away, remember? So that's my grudge and I'll stick to it."

"Wow," Will said in shock.

"Yeah," Chad said and quickly changed the subject, "So where should I get my pizza from?"

* * *

"I thought this was a casual party!" Gabi called to Will over the music.

"It is!" Will yelled back, "I think all the girls are trying to impress my brother!"

Gabi laughed, "I think that's gonna be a little hard with how he keeps looking at Neil!"

Will laughed and walked away a little with her so the music wasn't as loud and sat with her at one of the tables, "I just hope I don't walk in on them making out again," he snorted, "That scarred me for life."

Gabi laughed, "Oh, I'm sure it did."

Chad walked over, "Wiiiiill, guess what?"

Will looked up, "I'm guessing that you're drunk?"

"Beer is good," Chad snorted, sitting down and hugging him.

Will looked at Gabi awkwardly.

"You know...when I heard about EJ and his...his friggin' lies...I was so mad. Because you know what? Screw papers! You're always...always gonna be my baby brother, 'kay?"

Will laughed quietly and patted his back, "Okay, Chad," he said and waved Neil over.

Neil smiled and walked over, "Hey, Chad."

"Oh my God," Chad jumped up, "You guys...see this guy right here? He's gonna give the birthday boy a kiss."

Neil stared at him, "Um...I am? Chad- mph," he said when Chad kissed him.

Will groaned and closed his eyes, "I'm never getting that image out."

_Raise Your Glass _by P!nk came on and Chad pulled away.

"Oh, I love this song, Will come dance," he said, "Neil, you too."

Will laughed and pulled Gabi out with him.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Well...the drinks might have had a part in that but still, it was a good time.

Until Will saw Justin, Adrienne, and Sonny start to walk through the square and what they would have seen was a wild party...well...Will guess it kind of was.

* * *

"And you're dating him?!" Adrienne demanded, watching Will dance around.

"Yeah, I am!" Sonny snapped, "And I'm in love with him mom. And if you can't accept that...then I'm sorry," he said, taking his jacket off and loosening his tie, "You're not going to control me anymore. You can ground me all you want. I have one more year until I graduate. Then you can't forbid me to be happy," he said and ran over into the crowd before he found Will and kissed him.

Will laughed when he pulled away, "Hey!"

"Hi," Sonny said, still holding onto him.

"I thought you were going to go to dinner with your parents," Will said over the music.

Sonny laughed and danced with him, "I'd rather be with you."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next:** Sonny has the face the consequences of his actions the night of the party.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW:** past kidnapping and non-con.

**Chapter warning:** Will has a break down in this chapter and says some triggering stuff.

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Thirteen**

"You can't just go out to wild parties!" Adrienne yelled as Sonny sat on the couch, "It's a school night! You're seventeen!"

Sonny snorted, "It wasn't a wild party."

"Sonny..." Justin sighed, "This has got to stop."

"What has to stop?" Sonny demanded.

"Sonny, you're grounded," Adrienne said.

"For what?!" Sonny yelled.

Adrienne sighed, "For going to that party, leaving us when we were supposed to have dinner, and for how you're talking to us!"

Sonny glared and stomped upstairs and slammed his door.

_Why don't they get it?!_ he thought, _It wasn't like I was drinking! Will wasn't either! What do they even have against him?! He's not a DiMera! And that grudge is stupid anyways! Chad is a NICE GUY! He's good to Neil! There's nothing wrong with them!_

Sonny's phone went off and he grabbed it quickly, still full of rage.

**Will:** Hi

Sonny pursed his lips and typed back, sitting down.

**Sonny:** Are you home?

**Will:** Yeah.

**Sonny:** Are you alone?

**Will: **Yeah...

**Sonny: **Cool, I'm coming over.

He shut his phone and slipped downstairs, listening to his mother, father, and Uncle Vic in the room.

"I don't understand what the big problem is," Victor said, "He's in high school. So he went to a party, he could have done worse!"

Thank you, Uncle Vic, Sonny thought as he ran out and got in his car, wincing when he heard how loud the door slammed.

"SONNY KIRIAKIS!" someone was yelling from the house but he drove off.

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door loudly, not caring about the neighbors right now.

Will opened the door a little hesitantly at first and Sonny walked in quickly and kissed him.

"Hi- mph," Will said when he kissed him again.

Sonny continued to kiss him until they were on the couch.

"Sonny, stop," Will murmured, pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

Will swallowed, "I'm not ready for that, okay?!"

Sonny took a deep breath, "Will, I'm sorry, I-"

"Just...stop," he whispered, scooting a little further away, "Tell me what happened."

"I..." Sonny sighed, "My parents grounded me," he swallowed, "I know my dad didn't want to but my mom did," he muttered, "Then she said I was acting out because of you," he said, "And I got pissed and I came here..."

"You snuck out?" Will asked, "Sonny...you're going to get in more trouble-"

"I just...Will, you calm me down when I'm mad," he said, "And I wanted to see you," Sonny sighed, "I'm sorry...for doing...that to you a minute ago."

"It's okay," Will sighed.

"No, it's not," Sonny said, "Did I scare you? I'm sorry...you don't need that after what you went through-"

"Sonny, I'm okay," Will said quickly, "You didn't scare me, I promise."

Sonny hugged him quickly.

Will hugged him back and closed his eyes.

Then Sami walked in with Lucas, who was holding Ally.

"Oh," Sami said, "I'm sorry," she sighed, "Will, are you alright?"

Will pulled away and nodded then smiled.

"You sure?" Lucas asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Sonny sighed, "I got grounded because of Chad's party."

"Then how are you here?" Sami walked back out after she put Ally to bed.

Sonny looked away nervously, "I snuck out...I was so mad...Will calms me down."

Will smiled at him.

"What happened at Chad's party?" Sami asked, crossing her arms.

Will sighed, "Nothing. It was just a party in the square that got a little loud and had alcohol.

"Did you drink?!" Lucas demanded.

"No!" Will said, "Of course not! I'm underage, dad."

Lucas seemed a little shocked that Will had called him dad, "Well...good..." he turned to Sonny, "Were you?"

"No," Sonny said, "They were mad because I was having dinner with them and walking home then I ditched them for the party," he shrugged, "My mom looked at Will like she was disgusted that he was dancing around and having a good time."

Sami looked at him, "What else has she said?!"

Will looked away nervously, "Can we please just leave this alone? I'm fine..."

"Will, you really don't need the extra stress with...what happened to you-" Lucas started.

"Dad," Will interrupted, "You can say the damn word! I don't see what the problem is! It's a simple word! R-A-P-E! Rape! I was raped!"

Sonny sighed and made him sit back down, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"I'm so sick of people treating me like I'm going to snap any moment!" he yelled.

"Will," Sonny whispered, "That's what you're doing right now."

Will swallowed, "I know."

"Oh, sweetie," Sami whispered and hugged him.

"Will," Sonny said, "I really think it's time to consider therapy."

"I'm not screwed up," Will whimpered.

"You aren't screwed up if you're in therapy," Lucas said, "You can go to Marlena, she's a good lady."

Will snorted, "She's a bitch."

"Will!" Sami yelled, "That's my mom!"

"Sorry," Will muttered, leaning closer to Sonny.

Sami sighed, "I get it."

"What what?" he snorted.

"They practically brainwashed you from day one!" Sami said, "That's why you act like this!"

"Obviously he brainwashed you too," he mumbled, "You had two kids with him," he snorted.

"Will!" Sonny said, "I think you need to get to bed."

Will snorted and kissed him quickly, "Whatever," he muttered and went in his room and slammed the door.

* * *

"So," Lucas said, "Do you have any idea what that was all about?"

Sonny shook his head, "I think it's the stress...on top of what happened, my mom is being like this," he sighed.

"What exactly is she implying?" Sami crossed her arms, "That he's like me? That he's like a DiMera? He's neither of those."

"I know," Sonny said, "Then she acts like Chad is the most horrible person in the world on top of that! Neither of them are like the DiMeras," he sighed.

Someone knocked on the door.

Lucas sighed and opened it, "It's ten at night-" he stopped when he saw Adrienne.

Sonny gritted his teeth and sighed, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** **Short chapter, the Adrienne drama will finally be resolved in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: past kidnapping and non-con.**

**A/N: Spell check wasn't working, there might be errors.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Fourteen**

"You're grounded," Adrienne said, "And then you sneak out?! Sonny, you're going home, right now."

"No, I'm not!" Sonny yelled, "Will!"

"The kids are asleep!" Sami hissed and Will walked out.

Will sighed when he saw Adrienne and he looked up at Sonny, "What?"

"Mom," Sonny said, putting his hands on Will's shoulders, "This is Will, the love of my life. I know you think I'm too young to understand...but I love him. And I'm always going to love him," he sighed, "The news said...that he was kidnapped. They left some things out."

"Sonny," Will said quietly, "Stop. Now."

"She'll understand," Sonny whispered in his ear, "I know you never told me...but Uncle Vic did," he swallowed, "I know all about your dad," he said, "I'll never call him my grandfather. I know what he did to you."

"Sonny, you have no right to bring this up! It has nothing to do with anything-" Adrienne started.

"It does," Sonny said, "You act like Will did something wrong when he went to save his brother-"

"That's not his brother," Adrienne said.

Sonny ignored her, "Apparently...from what Will will talk about-"

Will glared at him and stormed into his room and slammed the door. Sami ran after him quickly.

"The guy wanted to know where Stefano's money was," Sonny swallowed, "Will refused to tell him...Chad told me that the guy kept making comments...a-about how Will looked," he whispered, "Apparently he took him out to his car," he told her, "And I think you get the gist from there."

Adrienne stood there, shocked.

"So the next time, you want to think he is such a horrible person, think about all the worse people that would do that do an INNOCENT PERSON!" Sonny yelled.

Lucas stood there in shock.

"I think I should talk to him-" Adrienne started.

"No," Sonny said, "I'm going to say goodbye to him and I'll go home. In a few months, I'll be eighteen. Then you can't keep me from him," he glared and walked in Will's room and sighed when he saw Will sitting on the bed with his mother who had a hand on his back.

"Will," Sonny whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Will wiped his eyes, "It's okay."

"I...I'm going to go home now," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and leaned down, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Hey, Sonny?" Will asked before he walked out.

"Yeah?" Sonny stopped.

"I love you," Will said.

Sonny blinked in shock and Sami put her hands over her mouth to try to stop smiling.

"I love you too," Sonny walked back and kissed him quickly before leaving.

Sami pursed her lips.

"Go ahead," Will laughed.

"That was amazing," Sami said, laughing quietly, "And adorable."

Will laughed, "I guess it was okay."

"You don't understand how amazing that word is to trust someone enough to say it the first time in a relationship," Sami smiled at him.

"Have you ever said it?" Will asked.

Sami nodded, "To your Uncle Austin," she sighed, "But I never knew if I meant it," she laughed.

"Uncle Austin is a cool guy," Will laughed.

"Alright," Sami stood up, "Get some sleep, Will."

Will smiled, "Night, mom...um...maybe...you could give Marlena a call?"

Sami smiled, "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Thanks," Will smiled when she closed the door and sighed, grabbing his phone.

**Will:** Hi.

**Sonny:** Did you mean it?

**Will**: Did you?

**Sonny:** I asked you first.

**Will:** I did.

**Sonny:** Good, so did I.

**Will:** I love you.

**Sonny:** I love you too.

**Will:** I'm going to go to therapy...

**Sonny:** That's good, Will!

**Will:** I'll see you tomorrow.

**Sonny:** Goodnight.

**Will:** Night.

* * *

"WAKE UP, HORTON!" someone screamed and Will fell off the bed.

Chad started laughing and Will kicked his leg.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Will demanded.

"Your mom let me in," Chad laughed, "She told me to get you up!"

"For what?" he whined.

Chad crossed his arms, "It's the fourth of July!" he said, "Horton Square is having a huge party. And we're going this year."

"EJ will be pissed if you go," Will sighed.

"So?" Chad demanded, "I'm nineteen! I'm a free man!"

"Neil isn't," Will commented, "His parents would be pissed if you stay out late..."

"His parents..." Chad trailed off, "Right."

"Chad?" Will asked, "What's wrong with his parents?" he asked as he got up.

Chad sighed, "Long story...c'mon, I promised we'd help."

"Who the hell would trust you to make a promise?" Will laughed, getting dressed.

"That lady...Caroline or something," Chad shrugged.

"Whatever," Will laughed, "Ready?"

"You aren't wearing red, white, and blue?" Chad asked.

"You aren't," Will pointed out.

Chad took out a bandana with a flag on it.

Will rolled his eyes when Chad tied it around his head, "You look like an idiot."

"Aw, so do you," he laughed and tied one around his head.

"Oh hell no!" Will said, trying to take it off, "You're messing up my hair!"

"When did you become so preppy?" Chad laughed, pulling him out the door.

"The same time you became a slob," he laughed, following him.

* * *

Sonny sighed as he helped his mom set up for the party and grinned when he saw Will walked in and walked away from her.

"What is on your head?" Sonny laughed, kissing Will's cheek as he walked over.

"It's a bandana," Will laughed, "My brother made me wear it."

"Johnny?" Sonny asked.

"Chad," Will laughed.

Adrienne watched Sonny interact with Will, watching how careful he was. Sonny's hand was a little shaky when he put it on Will's waist as if he was afraid he'd scare him but Will just smiled and kept talking to him.

She watched Chad stand by closely, watching them like he was ready to jump at any moment until that Neil Hulthran boy came over and started talking to him and then soon after that Chad said something to Will and he and Neil left.

"Do you need any help setting up?" Will asked.

"I think we're all good here," he smiled, "We're closed, but do you want some coffee?"

"Ummm, sure," Will smiled, "I'll just...wait here," he said as Sonny walked away and sighed, sitting down.

Adrienne took a deep breath and walked over to him, "Hi, Will."

Will looked up and looked back down then sighed, "Can I help you?"

Adrienne sighed, "I'm sorry...for everything I said about you-"

"Are you trying to be sympathetic?" Will whispered, "Just because Sonny told you what happened to me, doesn't mean you have to like me. That happened to my mom too, I can relate to her more than you. At least she's nice to me."

_Damn you, DiMera attitude,_ Will thought, shaking his head.

Adrienne sighed, "I know I...don't deserve to even talk to you," she said, "But I want to make amends...for Sonny. I had no right to judge you because of your family-"

"Mom?" Sonny asked, walking over and handing Will a cup of coffee, "Here, honey."

Will smiled, "Thanks."

"I was just apologizing to Will," Adrienne said as Sonny sat beside him and put his arm around Will, "And I'm sorry to you too, Sonny...your father and I talked...you aren't grounded," she smiled.

"Okay," Sonny nodded, "Thank you."

Adrienne smiled and walked away.

"That was weird," Will said.

Sonny smiled, "That's things finally going right."

"Hey, look what we got!" Neil said, carrying a box of fireworks.

"Um, where did you get those?" Sonny asked as Chad walked up, carrying another box.S

"Well," Chad said, "Since the Salem show is always so controlled and stuffy, we're throwing our own after," he said, "You two are invited, of course."

"Where did you get them?" Sonny repeated.

Neil sighed, "Some guy on the side of the road."

"Are they legal?!" Sonny asked in shock.

Neil shrugged.

Sonny sighed, "Who else is coming?"

"Uh...I managed to get Abigail, JJ, and a few guys from school," Chad said.

"You invited T, right? I haven't seen him since before..." Will trailed off.

"Of course," Chad smiled.

"Why didn't you invite Gabi?" Will demanded.

"I can give you about ten reasons. One; she's a bitch. Two; she's a bitch. Three-" Chad tried to continue.

"CHAD!" Will yelled, "I'm inviting her!" he said and walked away.

Sonny sighed, shaking his head and looking at Chad.

"You know," Neil said, "When you marry him, he's going to be a helluva handful," he laughed and walked away with Chad.

Sonny stared after them in shock and laughed quietly. Marriage? They'd been dating what? Two months?

* * *

Sonny put his arm around Will as they watched the fireworks display in the town square. He wasn't really watching the fireworks as much as he was watching Will. He was smiling and watching the display in the sky and Sonny swore he'd never seen his eyes more blue.

Sonny leaned over and kissed him when the finale started and everyone clapped at the end but they were too busy kissing to notice until people started to leave and someone accidentally bumped into Will.

Will laughed quietly and pulled away, "We should go meet up with Chad at the beach...I just have to go talk to my mom really quick, okay?" he smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before running off.

Sonny smiled and stood there, a grin on his face.

"You two look happy," someone said behind him.

Sonny whipped around and smiled, "Hey, dad...and we are...we're really happy."

"Will is...getting better, right?" Justin asked.

Sonny nodded, "I'm guessing that mom told you," he sighed, "He's starting therapy with his grandma tomorrow."

"He's having therapy with Marlena? Wasn't he raised as a DiMera? Around Kristen?" he laughed.

Sonny nodded again, "Believe me, there's already been a lot of conflict there."

Justin smiled at him, "With how much you two love each other...everything will work out, son."

Sonny smiled, "Good to see you're on board."

"And Will's parents?" Justin asked, "They like you?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah...they both like me being around and making him happy. Chad is another story."

"I've seen that," Justin said, "He's still around even though he knows he's not Will's brother?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "I mean...he grew up with him as his brother. It's just like me with Joey and Junior*," he shrugged, "They're adopted, but they're my brothers regardless."

Justin nodded, "I see."

Will ran over, "She said it was okay- oh...hi, Mr. Kiriakis.'

"You can call me Justin," he smiled.

Will nodded, "Justin," he corrected then turned to Sonny, "Can we go?"

Sonny smiled, "Dad...um...I'll be home late-"

"Your mother and I are actually leaving on a business trip," he smiled, "And it's summer...you two have fun, okay?"

Sonny nodded and smiled, "I just finished up my semester yesterday," he kissed Will, "Our first summer as a couple!"

Will smiled, "See you later, Mr. Kir- Justin," he smiled, waving.

Will smiled as he walked to Sonny's car with him. It was easier for them just to drive together than drive separately.

"I like your dad," he smiled, "And I guess I could learn to like your mom," he said thoughtfully.

Sonny smiled and kissed him, "You don't have to like anyone you don't want to like, Will...if you aren't comfortable with my mom yet, you don't have to act like you are for me..."

Will smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sonny smiled as they got in the car.

Finally, things were going right.

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Chad said, "Finally! What did you do, stop to make out or something!?"

Will crossed his arms, "Looks like that's what you did," he laughed, looking at Chad. His older brother's clothes were messed up along with his hair and his bandana was sloppily put back on, only on his ankle.

"At least I'm honest," he said and walked over, setting up the fireworks.

"We're so standing behind something when they set those off," Sonny said.

"Agreed," Will nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Gabi ran over, dragging Nick, "Will, you've never met my boyfriend. This is Nick Fallon. Nick, this is Will and you already know Sonny."

"We've met," Nick said simply, remembering after he beat the crap out of Neil when Sonny hit him.

Chad saw Nick and stood up, leaving Neil over there, "Why the fuck is he here?" he demanded, "Will, I TOLD you something bad would happen if we invited her!"

"Chad, knock it off," Will sighed, looking at Neil who was still setting up fireworks, "Be right back," he kissed Sonny's cheek and walked over, "Neil?"

"What?" Neil asked quietly.

"Are you okay...with Nick being here?" Will asked nervously.

"I've had worse than what he gave me, Will," Neil shrugged.

Will looked confused, "Neil, is there anything you want to-"

"No," Neil said simply and stood up, "Done. Chad, let's get this started!" he yelled.

Will sighed and went to sit by Sonny away from everyone in the back of Sonny's car with the back open and Sonny put a cover over them.

Will laughed, "Now if something goes wrong, we can just shut the door."

Sonny smiled, "Good idea," he jumped when the first firework made a loud boom.

Will looked up at him, "Scared?"

Sonny rolled his eyes, "It was loud," he rubbed Will's shoulder, "The first one scares everyone," he said simply.

"Didn't scare me," Will sang and Sonny pushed him playfully.

"Can you guys stop being inappropriate and come out on the beach like everyone else?" Nick demanded once Gabi walked off to talk to a few of her friends.

Sonny glared, "It's actually kind of cold out since it's nighttime, Nick. And with Will in the hospital recently, we really don't want another reason for him to have to set foot in there for a while."

Nick muttered something under his breath and walked away.

"I don't like him," Will commented.

"Nobody does," Sonny laughed quietly in his ear.

Will kissed him quickly and Sonny smiled, kissing back.

Sonny was completely shocked when his boyfriend continued to kiss him. Sonny took a deep breath through his nose and kissed back, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

*** Junior is referring to Victor Kiriakis II and Joseph Kiriakis (they are adopted). Wikipedia information: Justin & Adrienne are having trouble conceiving, so when their housekeeper JJ Bagwood gets pregnant she offers them her twins. After a custody battle with the father, Stanley, they receive custody.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: AU-Will was kidnapped as a child. The DiMeras convinced him that he was Stefano's child and he grew up, thinking he was a DiMera. Someone new comes to town and could find out the truth and tell Will everything. This has EJ and Chad starting out with the DiMera families also, so they already know who they are when they get Will. Most of the characters in this are OOC.**

**TW: past kidnapping and non-con.**

* * *

**Deception  
Chapter Fifteen**

Will was shocked at what he was doing, that he wasn't thinking about what that guy had done to him...but he just felt so safe with Sonny right now.

Sonny pulled away, "Did you drink anything?"

"Of course not," Will whispered as Sonny closed the back door, "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of my drunk boyfriend," he smiled, "Wanna go back to my place?" Sonny asked, "My parents aren't home."

Will grinned eagerly, "Yeah...let's go," he smiled and got up and ran over to Chad, "I'll see you tomorrow...Sonny and I are heading to his place."

"Ooooooh," Chad and Neil cooed and Will glared at them and stomped away.

* * *

Will and Sonny stumbled their way up the steps and to Sonny's room until they fell onto the bed, Sonny kissing Will's neck as they went.

Sonny pulled away and stared at Will's smiling face breathlessly before kissing him deeply on the lips.

Will ran his hands through Sonny's hair, kissing back until he had to pull away for air.

"I love you," Sonny whispered against his neck before kissing him again.

"Love you too," Will managed to get out between kisses.

"Sonny?" someone knocked.

"Oh no," Sonny whispered, "Hide."

Will quickly got under the bed and Sonny tried to fix his clothes and went to the door.

It was his Uncle Vic.

"Uh...hey, Uncle Vic...I...uh...didn't know anyone was home," he shrugged, "I was at a party...tripped on my way up," he laughed.

"Don't lie to me," Victor sighed, "Do your parents know you're here, Will?" he called.

"Uh...yeah," Will said from under the bed, "Well...they know I'm with Sonny..."

"Well...Maggie and I were just about to leave," he said.

"Um...thanks," Will said.

"Will, I think you can get up now," Sonny said and his boyfriend quickly got up, fixing his clothes.

Sonny shut the door behind his uncle and sighed when he heard the front door shut and the car start, "I am so sorry," he said.

Will swallowed, "It's okay."

"I'm glad he stopped us though," Sonny said, "If we ever...do...that, I want it to be special."

"Good," Will nodded, "Me too."

"Good," Sonny agreed, "Um...do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Better than going back and watching Chad and Neil blow themselves up," Will smiled.

* * *

"Just let me look at it," Neil sighed as he and Chad walked into the coffee house.

"It's fine," Chad said, "Stop fussing over me," he mumbled.

"What happened?" Sonny sighed, looking at the bandage wrapped around Chad's hand.

Chad sighed, "We were setting off a few bottle rockets because we had some left, "I saw that one was going to go the wrong way to I grabbed it...and it shot out of my hand and burnt me then the damn stick cut my hand," he muttered.

"You need to make sure it's not infected!" Neil said.

"Neil," Chad interrupted, "Just because we make out, doesn't mean you get the right to fuss over me," he muttered and stalked out.

Sonny stared after him and sighed.

"Where's Will?" Neil changed the subject quickly.

"Um..." Sonny checked his phone, "On his way," he smiled, "For our date."

Neil smiled, "Cool. Can I get a coffee?"

"Sure," he said, "Black?"

"Yeah," Neil nodded. He'd been coming here since they opened, Sonny and the other people working their knew his order by this point.

"So," Sonny handed him his coffee, "Let's talk about Chad."

Neil shook his head, "Nothing to talk about."

"You guys kiss," Sonny said, "A lot...have you guys...?"

"Yeah," Neil said simply, "If you're asking if we've had sex, yeah, we have."

Sonny looked a little shocked, "Uh, okay-"

"The night of his party," Neil shrugged, "Then a few times after that and then last night even after his stupid hand got cut."

Sonny looked confused, "Are you dating?"

"No," Neil said.

"So you're friends with benefits?" Sonny guessed.

"Just friends," Neil shrugged.

"Neil!"

"What?!" he snapped.

Sonny sighed, "Okay...let me break this down for you. He's taking advantage of you. What do you want?"

"I..." Neil trailed off and sighed, "It's never been about what I want."

"Neil!" Sonny said, "Your life is about you! What do you want from Chad?"

Neil looked down.

"You're in love with him," Sonny stated. It wasn't a question.

Neil swallowed, "I think I am."

Sonny nodded and sighed, "So you want to date him?"

Neil nodded as Will walked in.

"And I don't know what to do because he obviously doesn't want me," Neil whispered.

Will walked over, "Neil?"

"Will!" Neil said, wiping his eyes.

"Is this about Chad? Are you crying?" Will asked.

Neil swallowed, "Yes...to both."

"Why?" Will whispered.

"Because Chad is taking advantage of him," Sonny said before Neil could say a word, "Having sex with him and won't acknowledge him as other than a friend."

"Oh my God," Will said, "I'm talking to him," he said.

"Will, no-" Neil sighed when Will slammed the door of the coffee house.

"Sorry...I ruined your date," Neil sighed.

"You didn't, don't worry," Sonny smiled.

* * *

Will knocked on the door of the mansion loudly, pissed off at his brother.

EJ answered, "William!"

"Where's Chad?!" he demanded.

"Nice to see you too," he sighed, stepping aside.

"CHAD!" Will yelled, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kristen ran out, "What the hell is going on- Will?"

Chad ran downstairs, "What's up-"

"You're such a dick!" Will yelled.

"What the hell, man?" Chad demanded.

"About Neil!" Will snapped, "You two just have sex and he wants more than that!"

EJ looked a little shocked, "Um..."

"Don't," Will snapped at him and turned back to Chad, "How dare you take advantage of someone we've known for years!"

"I don't know what you want me to say here!" Chad yelled.

"You're...ugh! You're so infuriating, Chad DiMera!" Will yelled.

"William," someone said, "Good to see you back here."

Will turned around and Stefano was standing there.

Great.

* * *

Sonny sat in the living room, reading a book and waiting on Will. His shift at the coffee house was done and since Will was busy telling off his former family, he really didn't have anything to do. His senior year was next month, he might as well start preparing.

He sighed, trying to think of what they were going to do after that...he was still going to run the coffee house, obviously. But he wanted to go to college. He just wanted to know how the hell he was going to manage the coffee house, college, and his relationship with Will. Will was still going to be in another year of high school when he started college.

_Damnit,_ Sonny thought.

"Hey, Sonny," Justin smiled, walking in, "What are you up to?"

"Hey, dad," he sighed, "Just getting a head start on senior year."

"It's only July," Justin sat down across from him, "Why aren't you off having fun with your friends or Will?"

Sonny sighed, "Will is busy telling off my friend...so...neither option is currently available."

"Will is telling off Chad?" Justin asked, "I thought those two got along."

"Well, until Neil was sad because Chad is using Neil for sex," he shrugged.

"You sure you want friends like that?" Justin asked.

Sonny sighed, "Regardless, I'm going to be around him. Even if they fight...Will is going to be around him. So I might as well get along with him."

* * *

"I have nothing to say to you!" Will snapped, "This is between me and Chad."

"William, I'm sorry you found out the way you did," Stefano said, "But you would have had a better life with us, than with Samantha Brady."

"I would have had a damn good life with my mother," Will snapped, "Don't talk about her like that."

Stefano laughed, "A few months and you're already attached to her! You were calling her crazy before that!"

"Because you people brainwashed me! I would have been a different person!" he said, breathing heavily, "How _dare_ you! You took my life away from me!"

Stefano sighed, "I understand your distress, William-"

"Distress?!" Will snapped, "It's more than distress! I'm _angry_!" he turned to Chad, "And you...stop treating Neil bad, or we're done. I won't talk to you anymore," he snapped.

"William," EJ said, handing him a picture, "This is yours."

Will swallowed when he saw the picture from Christmas in 1999. Will was four, Chad was six, and for the first time in a long time, Stefano was home for Christmas and they were all in front of the tree.

"Screw you," Will snapped and walked out, picture in hand.

* * *

Will ran down the street to Sonny's house. He was so late.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he thought and knocked on the door.

Henderson opened the door and smiled, "Hello, Mr. Horton."

"Hey, Henderson, is Sonny home?" Will smiled.

"Yes, I'll get him," he stepped aside to let him in and Will stood in the entrance area.

Sonny walked out and smiled, "Hey, you."

Will smiled, "Hi, Sonny...I'm sorry...I messed up our date."

"Hey," Sonny smiled, "It's okay. You did what you had to do. What did Chad say?"

He sighed, "Nothing because Stefano interrupted."

Sonny looked concerned, "Really? What happened?"

Will shook his head, "He tried to tell me that he did it because I was better off without my mom..." he sighed, "They were all acting like they wanted me to come back..."

Sonny put his arm around him as they sat on the steps, "You aren't going to, right?"

"Of course not," Will said.

"How did it end with Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I told him either he starts treating Neil better or we don't talk anymore," he sighed, putting his head on his shoulder.

"You think he'll change?" Sonny asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

Will groaned when his phone rang at six a.m. Since he was late, he ended up being at Sonny's until almost midnight.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Will!" Neil said, "Hey, get on Facebook!"

Will sighed, "Neil, I don't have a Facebook."

Neil snorted, "Why not?!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Neil, it's six in the morning. Tell me what the hell you want."

"Chad called me last night," Neil said, "He asked me out...officially."

Will sat up, "So you guys are dating?"

"Yeah," Neil smiled, "We are."

"Cool," Will said, "Now next time you want to call me during the summer, don't do it until after eleven," he said and hit the end call button and pulled the covers over his head.

_Oh fuck, _Will thought, _I have to go to therapy today._

* * *

**Will:** I changed my mind, come pick me up.

**Sonny:** Everything is going to be fine, Will...I love you.

**Will: **Okay...love you too, Sonny.

**Sonny:** I'll pick you up after, okay? Then if we finally get some peace we can go on our date.

**Will:** Crossing my fingers.

"Will?" Marlena walked out, "You can come in now."

Will sighed and put his phone in his bag and walked in, flopping down on the chair.

Marlena sat down across from him, "So, Will...tell me about yourself."

"Aren't you going to ask me about my feelings?" he asked sarcastically.

"Will," she sighed, "Let's not make this any more difficult than it's going to be."

"Fine," Will snorted, "My name is Will Horton, I'm sixteen, turning seventeen soon. I'm dating Sonny Kiriakis, I'm in love with him. My mom's name is Sami and my dad's name is Lucas," he crossed his arms, "But you already know that from your little paper right there."

Marlena sighed, "Yes, I do, Will. Why don't you tell a little more?"

"There isn't much to tell," Will muttered.

* * *

Sonny stood in he waiting room and Will walked out quickly, grabbing his bag, "I want to leave," he snapped and walked out.

Sonny watched him walk away and sighed, "I'm sorry-"

"I made progress," Marlena said, "He's at least talking to me, that's more than I expected."

Sonny nodded, "I'd ask but...patient confidentiality."

"You're very smart for a seventeen year-old," Marlena laughed.

"Almost eighteen," he shrugged, "I'll see you soon, Ms. Evans."

Marlena smiled and Sonny walked out to the car.

"You don't have to be so mean to her," he said as he got in the driver's seat, "She deserves your respect."

Will rolled his eyes.

"You need to move on from what they told you," Sonny said, "Everything was a lie, Will."

Will sighed, "Right."

* * *

Will got home and flopped on the bed.

"Will?" Sami knocked, "I'm going to do some laundry, do you have anything you want me to wash?"

"Uh...yeah, I'll get them," Will mumbled, getting up and grabbing some of his clothes off the floor and stopped when the picture that EJ gave him stared at it for a second before putting it on the dresser and put the clothes in the basket outside his door where Sami left it. He shut it again and grabbed the picture and flopped on the bed, looking at it.

_"Chaaaad, put me dooown!" Will, four years-old, whined._

_"No, it's for the picture, stupid," Chad snorted and EJ slapped his head._

_Chad rolled his eyes and put it down._

_"Okay, everyone open your presents," Stefano said, "I need to get back to work."_

_"Father, don't rush them," EJ said, "They're happy."_

Will shook his head and put the picture on the table beside his bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**A/N: Ending it here, sorry guys. I have another Will/Sonny story in progress and getting it ready to go!**

* * *

**Deception  
Epilogue**

"Wiiiiiill," someone shook him, "Will, wake up."

Will pushed the person's hand away, "Fuck off, Chad," he mumbled into the pillow.

The guy snorted, "Jeez, you think I'm your brother?"

Will sat up and smiled at Sonny, "Hi."

Sonny smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Hey."

"How'd you get in?" he yawned.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Your mom let me in before she went to work."

Will smiled, "Awesome, so I get to spend the day with my wonderful boyfriend?"

"I believe that's the plan," Sonny kissed him and flopped down beside him.

Will smiled at him.

"What's this?" Sonny asked, picking up the picture that was face down off of the table beside his bed where his lamp sat. Sonny held up the picture that Stefano gave him, a confused look on his face.

Will sighed, "He just...gave me that to screw with my head or...something," he shrugged.

"And you kept it?" Sonny asked.

"I grew up with them as my family, Sonny," Will said, "I...even though they lied to me...I can't help but...care about them..."

"I know," Sonny said, smiling slightly, "I understand."

Will smiled at him and then the smile disappeared, "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Sonny asked.

Will smiled, "I love you."

Sonny kissed him, "I love you too."

* * *

Neil sighed as he walked through the square and saw Will on the couch, studying alone. He walked over to his friend and sat down, "Hey, Will."

Will smiled, "Hi...how's it going with Chad?"

"Good," Neil said, "He's been...awesome," he laughed quietly.

Will looked confused, "Are you okay, Neil?"

"My parents are getting a divorce," he said bluntly, "I have one more year until I can live on my own...they actually want me to choose who I'm going to live with, Will," he said, "Do you know how hard that is?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Will mumbled.

"Oh...shit, Will, I'm sorry-" Neil started.

"Don't be sorry," Will said quickly, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Neil said, "My dad's a great guy and my mom is amazing...I don't want to sound ungratful but-"

"I understand," Will told him, "Neil, we've been friends since I was so little that you could pick me up-"

"You're still so little that I can pick you up," Neil commented.

Will ignored the comment, "You know you can talk to me."

"It's just...it's weird, man. I thought they were happy and they've been together all my life and then...this," Neil said quietly, "It's just...going to be weird. I mean, they said they aren't going to keep me from one and other...I'd just be only living with one of them. And apparently my mom is moving out of town."

"Oh," Will said, "So you'd leave school and everything?"

"Yeah..." Neil said, "And I really don't want to do that...I have friends here and the football team and...Chad," he shrugged, "It would be weird to leave like this...I want to finish high school here, man."

Will nodded and smiled, "Everything will be okay, Neil."

* * *

**Six Years Later**

After everything was settled, it was amazing how fast everything moved from there. Sonny swore senior year flew right by him that year and he never wanted it to end because that meant he'd hardly get to see his boyfriend since Will was still going to be in school. But they actually made it work.

Will finished up high school and started going to the community college with Sonny a year after that. They both graduated with high honors.

Surprisingly? Chad and Neil were the first to get married. Neil proposed to Chad when they were on their senior year of college and they got married a few months after that. They even managed to get both of Neil's parents into the same room together and everyone enjoyed the wedding.

So that was how they got here. Sonny was lying on the bed of his apartment after a long shift at Common Grounds.

He was alone and he really hated it.

"Hi!" Will called, walking in the front door and ran and jumped on him on the bed, "Sorry, I ran into my grandma Marlena and we started talking."

"I'm surprised, you could have been there for hours," Sonny laughed, kissing him.

Will and Marlena started getting along which was a huge shocker. Especially since Will started to talk to EJ, Stefano, and Kristin again. Will forgave them but Sonny never did.

"So," Will said, lying on his chest, "I also...got something else at the store."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Will bit his lip and grabbed his hands, making him sit up, "O-Okay..." he went through his bag, "Oh my God, where is it?"

Sonny glanced at Will, "Um, Will-"

"Wait, I'm going to find it," Will said quickly.

Sonny sighed and reached in Will's back pocket and got the small black box out.

"Sonny!" Will said, "No groping right now!"

"Will," Sonny held up the box.

"Give me that," Will took it quickly, "O-Okay," he whispered, "Sonny Kiriakis...w-wait, I got something written down so I won't mess up-"

"Will, you aren't going to mess up," Sonny smiled, grabbing his hands, "Calm down."

"You're ruining the moment," Will mumbled and swallowed, "Sonny Kiriakis...I-I'm in love with you...and I want to marry you. So...w-will you be my husband?"

Sonny smiled, "Of course I will."

Will kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Awesome."

"Awesome?" Sonny laughed, "That's all you have to say?"

Will rolled his eyes, "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Will."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I have an idea for another Will and Sonny story. It's an AU where they're business rivals. Sonny owns Common Grounds and Will owns his own store. You'll see it up soon!**


End file.
